Taken
by jessica619
Summary: What happens if Bray goes back in time and actually kidnaps Nova. Idea:Debwood-1999 Connected to Into The Woods *4 of 4*
1. Chapter 1

**Wyatts-**

Feeling the power radiating through the territory, his eyes snapped open. He growled, his eyes glowing red. He was going to get Reigns for this.

Asuka appeared to him.

" _What are you doing?",_ she asked.

"I'm going to kill him, what does it look like", he growled.

" _He's won. Give it up",_ she replied.

"He hasn't won till his blood is dripping from my cold fingers. Till I take his female and make her mine while he watches", Bray growled.

She knew that right now, he was more animal than human. The Wyatts were always more beast than human.

" _And how do you plan on doing that? He's already bested you twice before",_ she said.

"I'll figure it out", he yelled.

"She's right you know", Bray turned to see Hunter and Stephanie.

"How did you know I was alive?", he asked.

"Your daughter told us. What you just felt minutes ago, was an evil being from the dark woods putting everything back together.", Stephanie explained.

The power was so strong it woke him from his coma.

"Your daughter tried to change things, foolish girl. It didn't work.", she said.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. He walked away from them, they followed.

"You should listen to her Bray or better yet talk to your daughter about changing time, events", Hunter said.

Bray stopped and looked over his shoulder. Hunter smirked, knowing he had his attention now.

"Don't rely on the demons in the dark woods, they didn't actually change anything, they just wanted to teach your brat of a daughter a lesson", Hunter said.

"If time can't really be changed why being it up to me? You two are no use", Bray said as he continued towards his pack.

He could hear his daughter telling them that they weren't going to attack Reigns pack anymore.

She was holding onto Braun. His hard work in grooming her for Reigns shattered.

"My dad, he's alive and", he cut her off.

"Finally awake", he said.

His park watched as he emerged. His eyes glowing like Abigail has never seen before.

"And pissed", Bray growled.

She swallowed and took a few steps towards him. His pack getting down on one knee, everyone except for Braun and Abigail.

"The plan to attack Reigns is still on and don't forget, I'm still Alpha", Bray growled at Abigail.

Her dad's human form was shifting between wolf and human. This meant he had no control over his wolf.

Everyone stood and got everything ready. Braun took Abigail's arm and pulled her aside.

"We have to warn Roman and Nova", he whispered.

She nodded. They were stopped by Asuka.

" _Treason",_ she shouted and pointed at them.

Abigail knew Asuka was her father's seer. A creepy, satisfied smile graced Asuka's face.

Bray looked from his daughter to Braun. Braun moved Abigail behind him.

"I told you, you can't be with him because you don't belong to him", Bray growled low.

"No dad, I do belong to him. I always have and I won't let you mess that up for me. He's my mate", she said, she was no longer afraid of him.

Her dad roared and before she or Braun could see it coming, he shifted and jumped at Braun. Attacking him.

"Dad stop", Abigail yelled as Asuka held her arm.

" _You will tell me what you know about this time change",_ Asuka said to her.

She lowered her mask and the eyes glowed. Abigail's mind blanked and Asuka saw what she needed.

Bray shifted back into his human form. Braun's blood covering his face and chest. Abigail fainted After Asuka finished reading her mind.

" _He's not dead yet",_ Asuka pointed out.

Braun was gasping for air. Bray had broken every bone in his body.

"She can watch him die for betraying me", Bray growled.

Asuka smirked.

"What did you see?", he asked her.

" _A way to get you what you want. You'll be the most powerful Alpha alive",_ she smirked.

He laughed.

"How do we do it?", he asked.

" _I've got everything I'll need, but you will need a moment in time, a time where you almost had the girl and change it",_ she said.

He nodded.

"I know just the one", he said.

A pack member walked over to him, but before he could speak. Bray grabbed him by the throat and twisted his neck.

"Don't ever interrupt me again", he said without looking at the body laying near his feet.

* * *

Roman laid in bed with his twins. Nipping at their toes as they tried to kick him away. He laughed softly.

"Stop it, it tickles them", Nova said from the bathroom.

He was happy to have his family back and he would be damned if someone tried to take them again. All hell would break loose. His Hellhound wanted blood and he would take it from the next man or woman who tried anything.

He looked over at Nova. She was ready for bed. He growled softly, Nova knew that growl. She smiled.

"Your mother looks good enough to eat", he said, his eyes roaming her body.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards the twins. His hand slid down her back and to her bottom.

"Roman", she gasped.

"Don't wear those tiny shorts to bed than", he shot back.

She shook her head at him and lifted Leo, placing him in his crib in the room. Roman followed with Aries.

"My female", he whispered in her ear.

"I have to check on Mia", she giggled as Roman nipped at her neck.

"I can hear her soft breathing from here. She's asleep, daddy needs you", he whispered.

"Not until you tell me you've forgiven yourself for what happened in that other time", she whispered.

He sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment", he mumbled and let her go and went to sit on their bed.

She turned and walked over to him. Standing between his legs.

"You had too babe, I was out of control", she said.

He shook his head no.

"It doesn't make it ok. I felt you stop breathing, I heard your heart slow till I couldn't hear it anymore. I will never get that out of my head", he said.

He looked up into her eyes and set his hands on her hips. She brushed his hair back.

"Roman", she said softly.

"Just give me time", he whispered.

She kissed his forehead.

"Just know that I love you", she said.

"Not as much as I love you", he replied.

* * *

Bray watched as Asuka mixed everything together. Holding out a knife to him, he cut a deep gash in his hand. Dropping his blood into the pot.

"What if it doesn't work?", he asked.

" _You doubt my powers now?",_ she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

" _I took this from the man who helped Abigail. Its not meant to be permanent, just to teach a lesson, but knowing you, there is no lesson to learn",_ Asuka said.

Bray laughed.

" _Everyone will be stuck there",_ Asuka said.

"That's exactly what I want", he licked his lips in the most disgusting way possible.

Asuka nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"Daddy", Mia screamed.

Roman was out of bed in a matter of seconds. Reaching her room, she was sitting up.

"Mia, what's wrong?", he asked, sitting on her bed.

"I had a bad dream. You and mommy were gone again and the shadow man hurt you and mommy", she cried and wrapped her tiny arms around her dad.

He rubbed her back.

"It was only a dream baby girl", he whispered to her.

He noticed Nova by the door, a terrified expression on her face.

"It wasn't a dream, because I saw it too", she said.

Roman looked from Nova to Mia.

"But she's not a banshee, she's full wolf", Roman said.

Before Nova could say anything, the house shook.

"What's that?", Roman said.

* * *

Bray was standing in front of the club. He looked around.

"Do we go in now?", Erick asked.

Bray was confused, till he remembered why he was here again. He was going to take her this time and no one was going to stop him.

He looked at the club doors.

"Yes", he said.

He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2-Ambush

He instructed Erick and Luke to continue as planned. Braun was back, but remembered this Braun was on his side.

"Where will you be?", Erick asked.

"Around back. I have a feeling they'll try to sneak her out there", Bray said.

They nodded. Walking around back, he waited. He could hear the people inside screaming. He stood beside the door. Hearing footsteps coming his way. He braced himself. He was going to grab her and leave, no more fighting.

The door burst open. He laughed. Nova and Carmella stopped.

"Well hello Nova, we finally meet face to face", he said.

"Do I know you?", she asked terrified.

"My name's Bray Wyatt", he said.

He grabbed Carmella and twisted her neck. Nova stepped back and tripped.

"You killed her", Nova cried.

"She got in the way", Bray smirked.

She was going to stand to run, but he was faster since he was tapping into his wolf. He wrapped his arm around her and sniffed her neck.

"You smell so good", he said.

She tried to get loose but his grip was too tight.

"You aren't my mate, but I think I'm going to keep you for myself. Such a sweet, innocent soul", he laughed.

Roman burst through the door and stopped.

"Bray", Roman said.

"She's mine now", Bray laughed.

Asuka appeared and took them.

* * *

Roman roared loudly. Dean and Seth slowly approached him.

"He took her", Roman whispered.

He had failed his mate and his pack. He wasn't Alpha material.

"We have to get her back. We know where he lives", Dean said, stepping in front of his friend.

"You are our Alpha. You haven't lost your pack yet and you haven't lost her. Dean is right, we know where he lives", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Bray's not even her mate. No connection will be broken between you and her", Dean said.

His Beta and Gamma were right. He still had a chance.

* * *

Asuka took them to her lair. She knew Bray was not Nova's mate, but Bray was off his hinges. She saw what Nova would do in the hands of Bray. She smiled.

"Please, I don't know what's going on. I don't know you. I want to go home", Nova cried.

Asuka approached her and grabbed her chin really hard.

"You will do as we say or your family will suffer the consequences of your actions. Do you understand me girl?", Asuka warned.

Nova nodded. Asuka needed to scare her.

"If you don't listen to him, he will rip your mommy and daddy apart. You saw what his men did at that club, he won't hesitate to do the same with you", Asuka warned.

Nova kept quiet.

* * *

Bray returned to his land. If he wanted to assure that Roman wouldn't come after him, he needed to attack his pack. Along with Randy and Hunter.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Joe asked.

"Roman isn't here, neither is his Beta and Gamma. It's the perfect time. Send in the rabbits and we ambush the enforcers.", Bray laughed.

Joe felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew right now that Bray was more wolf than human and that was dangerous.

Rabbits are what they referred to the baiters as. They were going to bring the enforcers Roman left in place, closer to ambush them.

"The men are ready", Joe said.

"Good now go", Bray said.

Joe nodded.

* * *

Matt was keeping guard with the other enforcers. His men were the strongest. Jimmy and Jey were standing by him. The rest of his men and women were walking around the edges of their territory.

His father approached him.

"Seems quiet tonight", Sika said to his oldest.

Matt nodded.

"Too quiet. I have a feeling something isn't right.", Matt said.

"Any word from Roman?", Sika asked.

"No, but I do know the girl is almost of age. He'll be home before we know it", Matt said.

Time worked differently in Agartha.

"Hopefully. I'm not getting any younger, I'm not strong enough to protect this pack", Sika said worried.

"That's what you have us for Alpha", Jey said.

Sika smiled and nodded.

"Yes. That's why Roman was at peace leaving this pack in your hands. You boys were trained well.", Sika said.

They all turned in the direction of Bray's land. Getting a mindlink that one of Bray's pack members was on their land. Then another on the west side and another on the east.

"Something's not right", Sika said.

"You think it's a trap?", Matt asked.

" **Fall back! It's an ambush",** was the last mindlink one of his enforcers sent to him.

"Jimmy and Jey, take my father home and protect him at all costs", Matt said.

Matt went to find Sarah and Savannah. Finding them at the Beta's house, making sure all the females and children were accounted for.

"Female Beta Sarah", Matt called.

Sarah stood in front of him.

"Take them, you know the plan. Don't come back till a pack member comes for you", Matt said.

Sarah nodded.

"Alpha Sika?", Savi asked.

"Don't worry about him, Jimmy and Jey have him", Matt said.

Matt left the house and scanned the pack houses. Making sure no one was being left behind. He stopped.

"You spineless coward", Matt said.

Bray laughed. Matt turned to face him. He realized Bray was holding off on his shifting.

"I see your baby brother hasn't told you the news", Bray said.

Matt kept his face blank.

"I have his mate", Bray laughed.

Bray's pack surrounded Matt.

"Lies", Matt said.

Bray smirked.

"Nova is mine and so is your pack", Bray said, before his pack jumped at Matt.

* * *

Joe came over to Bray.

"No sign of the Alpha. Luke and Erick caught the females and children before they could make it out", Joe said.

Bray looked at the males of Reigns pack. They had them collard, magic laced them so they couldn't shift.

"Do you hear that boys? We have your females and young", Bray said.

The Reigns pack members growled and tried to free themselves, but it was useless.

"Luke and Karl are expecting them", Joe said.

"Good", Bray said.

"What do we do with the land?", Elias asked.

"Burn it all down", Bray shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Once Roman, Dean, and Seth arrived home. They could smell fire, smoke. They took off faster and stopped.

"Sarah", Dean mumbled, before taking off in the direction of his home.

Seth did the same thing. Roman ran towards his father's home. It was burned down. All the homes were.

Dean approached him.

"There's no one", Dean said.

"They know what to do. We trained for situations like this", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Seth approached them in wolf form and barked. They followed him. Stopping at a ditch, it had dead pack members, male and female.

Seth shifted back.

"I followed Savi's trail from Dean's house to the escape route. It stops half way", Seth said.

He swallowed.

"I don't think they made it far Alpha", he said softly.

Dean looked over their pack in the ditch. Our females aren't in here Seth. No children", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"We would have felt their deaths", Seth said.

"Then where are they?", Dean asked.

"Bray", Roman growled.


	3. Chapter 3-Special Guest

Bray watched as they separated the women, kids, and men. They were selling the men to Rogues.

Rogues were supernatural creatures who were disowned by their own for having destructive behavior. This included wolves who were ran out by their own packs.

The women would serve as maids, used for the packs pleasure. The kids would stay as well and used as practice for hunts. Unlike Roman's pack, Bray's was more animal.

"Where's the Beta and Gamma's wives?", Bray asked.

Joe snapped his fingers to one of the other men and they walked away. The man came back a minute later with Sarah and Savannah.

"Would you look at that? They aren't bad to look at", Bray circled the women.

A sickening smile on his face. They didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"I think we could find some use for you both", Bray said.

* * *

Nova was trying to find a way out of the place she was. The only way out was through hole at the top. She could see it was dark out.

Asuka sighed and looked at her.

"I have to go, but I'll be back. We've got to get you ready for your wedding", Asuka smirked.

She left. Nova stood and looked around. There was no other way out. She found a way to start climbing the wall. She was thankful for all those times her dad took her rock climbing.

Getting to the top, she looked back down into the cave. If she left, they would go after her mom and dad. She was torn.

* * *

Roman had no choice but to ask for his help.

"Balor", he called.

"You called?", Finn asked appearing near him.

Dean and Seth came over.

"What are you doing Roman?", Dean asked.

"You can't do this", Seth said.

Finn raised his hand.

"Still here", he said.

"I need your help. I'm willing to do or give you whatever you want. Name your price", Roman said.

Dean and Seth looked at Finn. Finn nodded.

"You lost the child", Finn said.

Roman swallowed, but nodded.

"And I need to get her back before it's too late. She's worth a lot to me.", Roman said.

"You lost her", an angry Irish woman appeared.

Dean and Seth standing prospectively in front of their Alpha. Finn smiled.

"Gentlemen, meet my mate, Becky. She's also Nova's cousin.", Finn said.

Becky stepped right in front of Dean and Seth.

"Who took her?", Becky asked.

"Bray", Roman said.

Becky groaned and walked past them. She stopped when she noticed the area. She looked around.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Bray attacked. He killed some of my pack mates and I don't know what he did with the rest. We could show up on his land, but we are only three wolves. I might be an Alpha, but even I need help. Its why I contacted Finn", Roman said.

Becky looked at him.

" I'll help", she said.

"No offense, but, you aren't a wolf", Dean said.

"No, but I am a Banshee. Bryan is my uncle", Becky said.

Dean nodded. Finn stopped them.

"There's one more problem", Finn said.

They looked at him.

"Asuka", he said.

"What?", Becky asked.

Finn nodded.

"She feeds off of power. Bray taking Nova, with the amount of power she has, it's a feeding frenzy for her.", Becky said.

Roman, Dean, and Seth looked confused.

"You know her?", Seth asked Paige.

"Heard of her. Like I said, she feeds off power. No one in Agartha has enough power to feed Asuka, but Nova", Becky stopped.

"Nova can't die. She's a Phoenix", Roman said.

"Exactly. She'll never starve", Becky said.

That sent a chill down the mens spines.

"We'll need more help. We'll also need someone to keep an eye on Nova", she said.

"How?", Seth asked.

"Bray has our pack and he somehow cut off our mindlink to them", Dean said.

"He wants me. I'll give him what he wants", Roman said.

"Absolutely not", Dean said stern.

"Are you crazy? What if he kills you?", Seth asked.

"He won't", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"He'll keep me alive as long as he has Nova. He wants me to suffer", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"You all will find help. I have faith that you will.", Roman said.

* * *

Nova ran as fast as she could. These woods were dark. She leaned against a tree and took deep breaths. Her lungs hurt, her throat was dry, and she was completely exhausted.

"Hello", she screamed.

Someone had to hear her. Someone had to find her. She heard growling behind her. She looked over and saw a wolf. She swallowed. She quickly took off, dodging tree branches and pulling her feet out of mud puddles when they got stuck.

She felt a sharp pain on her leg. The wolf had its jaws locked on her calf. She screamed. The wolf dragged her back to the cave. Asuka stood there, a sadistic smile on her face. The wolf let go and Nova wrapped her hands around the wound.

Asuka grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard, making Nova cry out.

"Bad bad girl", Asuka said, waving a finger in Nova's face.

Asuka stood and looked at two women who appeared out of nowhere.

"Get the bride ready for her wedding", Asuka said.

One of the women wrapped Nova's leg.

"Please let me go. I promise I won't say anything to anyone", Nova cried.

The woman looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could. I'm trapped here too", this woman said.

"These collars control us", the other explained while showing Nova the collar around her neck.

"They'll find us Nova, and they'll come for us", the other said.

"You know my name?", Nova asked.

"I'm Sarah, Beta Ambrose's mate. Dean", Sarah said.

"Dean? As in my wolf?", Nova asked.

"You haven't met them?", Sarah asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Nova said frustrated.

Sarah hugged Nova to her.

"Its ok", Sarah said softly.

"I'm Savannah, Gamma Rollins's mate. Seth", Savi said.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home", Nova cried.

"We know sweetheart", Savi said softly.

* * *

Roman stood at the end of his territory. Waiting.

"Well, if it isn't the alright Alpha Reigns", Bray smirked.

Roman growled.

"Did you come for your pack? I'm afraid it's a little too late for that. See, I sold half of them to the Rogues, while others are satisfying my pack", he laughed.

Roman clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Let the ones that you have go", Roman said.

"And what do I get if I do?", Bray asked.

Roman met his eyes.

"You get me", Roman said.

Roman could see Bray drooling as he laughed. Spit flying. Joe came over to him and handed him a collar.

"Put that on", Bray said, tossing Roman the collar.

"Let my pack go", Roman said.

Bray looked at Joe and nodded. Roman watched as the kids and women of his pack ran to his side.

"Where are the Beta and Gamma mates?", Roman asked.

"With Nova. They mindlinked me. They don't want to leave her side", Joe said.

Roman nodded and reached down to grab the collar. He clipped it.

"Now, it's time for my wedding. With a special guest of course, you'll get the special seat in the house", Bray said.

Roman growled.

He was able to link Dean and Seth about where he could find the rest of the pack.


	4. Chapter 4-Married

Nova looked herself over. Cheeks stained with dried tears and fresh ones. Sarah wiped her cheek.

"Their closer Nova, I can feel it", Sarah said softly to her.

"Stop crying", Asuka shouted, making Nova jump.

Savi and Sarah growled at her. Asuka smirked.

"Try it. I'll have your necks twisted in a matter of seconds", Asuka warned.

Nova set her hands on each of the women. Asuka cupped Nova's chin in her hand.

"Lets get you married child", Asuka smirked.

* * *

Seth was checking off each member of their pack. The only ones missing were his mate and Dean's. They knew where the men were, but again they would need more help.

"Savi and Sarah didn't want to leave Nova", Nia explained.

Dean and Seth nodded. They knew that if their women found her, they wouldn't want to leave her side. It was their duty as female Beta and Gamma to stick by her.

"What's the plan?", Tamina asked.

"Roman wants us to find the rest of our pack. Bray sold them to the underground fights. We need to get them back", Dean said.

Nia and Tamina nodded.

"We are going to need every single one of them if we plan on getting our Alphas back.", Seth said.

"What about the Valkyrie? They could help.", Carmella suggested.

"They wouldn't want to help us", Dean said.

"A kidnapped female is involved. They'll want to beat any mans ass for that. Plus, Sasha is one of them, she's still pack", Carmella said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"Take Cass and Enzo with you. Convince them to help", Seth said.

She nodded and left.

"Tamina, Nia, go to The Phoenix lands. Tell them what's going on", Dean said.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?", Seth asked.

"I don't want to just as much as you do, but we need all the help we can get. With what we learned, we need them", Dean said.

Tamina and Nia nodded, leaving. Becky and Finn had gone back to her family to let them know. Dean and Seth hoped everyone got back in time and agreed. The lives of the people they cared about the most were in danger.

* * *

"Boss, we got a bunch of new deliveries. Each one is in shape and ready to go. Someone said they had lost their Alpha", Luke said.

"They didn't know what to do with them. They were too uncontrollable to train them to listen to another Alpha", Karl said.

AJ nodded.

"And this pack only had men?", AJ asked.

Luke and Karl shrugged.

"We don't ask questions. We just know what they told us", Luke said.

AJ nodded and looked over the wolves.

"Something's not adding up. I mean, look at them. These beasts are clean, big, meaning their trained well. Fed and ready to fight.", AJ said.

"You think someone took them?", Karl asked.

"Stole is more like it", AJ said.

AJ tried to reach in to remove the collar, but the wolf snapped its jaws and growled.

"I'm trying to help you bud.", AJ said.

The wolf kept growling, followed by the rest.

"They're protecting themselves. If they really lost their Alpha, they wouldn't be like this. They would be trying to kill each other.", AJ pointed out.

Luke and Karl nodded.

"Who did you say gave them to you?", AJ asked.

"Wyatt", Luke said.

"And who was their Alpha?", AJ asked.

"Joe didn't say, just said it was a neighboring pack", Karl answered.

AJ shook his head.

"That can't be possible. The only neighboring packs close to them, are Reigns and mine", AJ said.

AJ was an Alpha. He opened the underground fights to wolves who felt like they had nothing left or just didn't want to belong to a pack. He paid them their dues if they won and paid them less if they lost.

He didn't like forcing wolves to fight. He knew Karl and Luke took whatever was given even if they were stolen. Its why he came often to check on them.

"How do you know that?", Karl asked.

"I'm a healer and when they need someone they call me. My mate Mandy watches the pack for me", AJ said.

"So if this isn't your pack then that means", AJ sighed.

"Its Reigns", AJ said.

The wolves ears lifted at the mention of Reigns.

"I'll be back. Don't put them in fights till I say so", AJ said.

* * *

They let Roman shift back. They wanted him to watch as they gave Nova to Bray. Bray took Nova's hands by force. Roman noticed Sarah and Savi. He looked back towards Bray and Nova when Asuka started talking.

"Welcome everyone to this momentous occasion. Where we witness two beings come together.", Asuka said.

Roman tuned out the rest. Nova looked over her shoulder at him and his heart raced. Bray grabbed her jaw and squeezed, making her wince. He forced her to face forward and Roman growled. Bray looked at him.

"Shut up or I'll have them lock you away", Bray threatened.

The collar on Roman kept him from shifting and it blocked his Hellhound. He knew he could take Bray, but not if he couldn't shift.

"These bracelets will bond you together for as long as you wear them", Asuka said, lifting the string like bracelet.

She placed one on Nova and the other on Bray. Sarah watched as they glowed once they were tied. Asuka smiled.

"I now pronounce you mates", Asuka said.

Bray pulled Nova in. The packs eyes glowed and watched their Alpha. Some of the men smirked.

"This is how we claim a female in our pack.", Bray said to Nova.

He looked at Roman.

"You son of a bitch", Roman growled.

He tried to go for Bray, but Joe held him down. Grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at Bray.

"You are going to watch as he claims her", Joe growled.

Roman met Nova's eyes. Roman couldn't bare to watch Nova being raped in front of everyone. Bray turned Nova and bent her over. She tried to fight him and he slapped her. Sarah and Savi tried to help, but were grabbed by some of the females of the pack and beaten up. Ruby, Liv, and Sonia stood over them.

"Hold her down", Bray growled to some of his pack.

Luke and Erick held her arms down, she screamed no and cried. He lifted her dress and she felt him enter her. She screamed and cried in pain.

"I'm going to kill you. As soon as I get free, I'm going to murder you slowly", Roman growled.

Bray laughed as he raped Nova.

"I'm going to skin you alive", Roman yelled as he cried.

* * *

Dean stopped. They heard their Alpha roar.

"That's not good", Dean said as they stared in the direction of the Wyatt pack.

"I hate not being able to link him or feel him.", Seth said.

The females and children were cleaning up around the pack lands. They needed something to do, a distraction. Bayley appeared.

"What did Alexa say?", Dean asked.

She sighed.

"She won't help. She says this is wolf business. The females and children are welcome to protection, but they won't help you", Bayley said.

"They?", Seth asked.

"I know I'm not much, but I can help. In my real form, I'm small enough to sneak in and out of his pack without him knowing", Bayley said.

"Its dangerous Bayley", Dean said.

"Nova is my best friend, I'm willing to do whatever I have to to help her", Bayley said.

Dean nodded.

"Thank you Bayley", Dean said.

"We should think about letting the females leave pack lands. For their safety", Seth said.

"Its what Roman would do", Dean said.

Dean mindlinked the females in their pack to head towards Silvermist. Some of them wanted to stay and help, but Dean convinced them it would be better and safer if they left. The territory was quiet. They weren't use to this. Walking into the meeting room, Dean set out a map of Agartha.

Bayley and Seth looked it over.

"What about the Witches?", Bayley asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Paige is watching over Brie and Bryan. AJ is gone, I'm sure as soon as she heard Asuka was helping Bray, she took off.", Dean said.

"Asuka feeds off power", Seth explained after noticing Bayley's confused expression.

She nodded.

"What about the Druids?", Bayley asked.

"Even if we wanted to ask them, we wouldn't know where to look", Seth said.

"I have some friends close by the mountains, they could check there. I heard Druids like to stick close to mountains.", Bayley said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Dean circled Bray's territory.

"East side boarder, is a mountain. We can have a few covering there. West side boarder is where our land starts. We'll be there. On the South its Styles pack, we'll need to ask permission to enter", Dean said.

"How do you know Bray won't force him to help him? He has Nova now, he could use her to force him", Bayley said.

"We need to talk to AJ", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"If he's on our side, we'll have that side covered.", Dean said.

"And the North?", Bayley asked.

"It's the Dark Woods", Dean said.

* * *

After Bray had raped Nova, he left her there to cry. She balled herself up. Savi and Sarah were hurt from the beating of the females in Bray's pack. Roman couldn't take his eyes off of Nova. Bray looked down on him.

"So falls the almighty Alpha Reigns", Bray said.

Roman was shaking with anger. He wanted to rip Bray apart. Bray was going to walk away.

"Don't count yourself victorious yet. I swore I was going to kill you and I plan on keeping my promise", Roman said.

Bray laughed.

"You've shamed your father Roman and your last name. You aren't fit to be Alpha. You couldn't even protect your pack or your female", Bray growled.

Joe smirked.

"Take him to his cell and chain him.", Bray ordered.

Joe nodded. Asuka walked over to Bray.

"As long as she wears that bracelet, you can control her. You've just got to break her first and her Phoenix is all yours", Asuka said.

Bray nodded.

"She'll break", Bray said.

* * *

AJ arrived to Reigns pack, except it wasn't what he remembered it to look like. He walked faster and realized everything was destroyed.

"What the hell?", he mumbled.

He walked around, looking for a sign that someone was still alive.

"Hello", he called.

AJ realized they must have been caught off guard, or Bray had some extra help. He knew Sika's pack. They were trained better than his enforcers were. He knew Reigns pack could best his any day of the week.

"Alpha Sika? Alpha Roman? Matt? Beta Ambrose? Gamma Rollins?", he called as he kept walking around.

"Alpha Styles?", he heard.

He turned to see the Beta and Gamma coming out of the meeting room.

"We have to talk", AJ said.

Dean and Seth nodded.


	5. Chapter 5-Personal invitation

Sarah and Savannah had filled the tub with hot water. They wanted to soak Nova in it for a while to help with the pain.

"Nova, waters just right", Sarah said.

Nova cried and Sarah wrapped her arms around Nova.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. What he did was inexcusable and trust me when I say, he will be punished for his crimes. The Council and Roman will make sure of it.", Sarah said.

Savi came into the room and helped Nova stand. She winced and they slowly helped her to the bathroom and into the tub. They could see the bruises on her thighs and dry blood. A bruise on the back of her neck where Bray held her down.

"We'll get you cleaned up and fed. Then you could rest", Savi said, brushing Nova's hair.

"What if he tries to rape me again? I don't think I can bare that", Nova said.

"He did what he did to get at Roman. To anger him. If he does it again it would only be to piss off our Alpha", Savi said.

"You enjoy this warm bath, I'll get you something to drink", Sarah said.

Nova nodded as Savi continued to brush her hair. Sarah walked out and downstairs. The packs females glared at her and mumbled amongst themselves. Sarah walked into the kitchen ignoring the looks. Her first priority was Nova and making sure she had food.

She sensed the women before she saw them. Rolling her eyes. She set the food down and face them.

"What?", she asked.

"You aren't special. You might have been in another life, but not here. Here, you are a slave who does what we want, when we want you to", Ruby smirked.

Sarah laughed softly. She could tell the women didn't like that.

"I'm sorry, its just, I find it funny how you think you've actually won. See, you and your pack, underestimate mine. You won the battle but you haven't won the war and trust me, when it comes to war, my pack was made for it.", Sarah said.

Ruby laughed.

"Your so called pack, is dead. You are no longer a Beta, meaning you aren't important anymore", Liv added.

Sarah smirked.

"Oh sweetheart, you delusional child. You will be the first one I tear apart when the time comes", Sarah said.

Liv's smile fell and she looked at Ruby and Sonia.

"Your husband isn't coming for you, it's a death sentence. He has no pack, he has no Alpha, and he has no mate. So whose delusional now", Sonia said.

Sarah smiled.

"We'll see won't we", Sarah said.

The three women growled. Sarah's eyes glowed.

"According to the hierarchy, you three are below me. I can take all three of you with my hands tied behind my back", Sarah said.

"You couldn't take us during the ceremony, you can't take us now", Ruby smirked.

"That's because you three idiots came from behind us. We won't give you our backs again", Sarah said.

Savi walked in, eyes glowing.

"Is there a problem Sarah?", Savi asked, while her eyes were on the three women.

"No, I think we've come to an understanding", Sarah said.

Ruby raised a brow. Sarah lifted the tray of food and walked over to Savi. They eyed the women before making their way back to Nova.

* * *

AJ had gone back home. He had to discuss this issue with his Beta and Gamma. Going to war was a big deal. He had to worry about his pack before anyone else.

His mate walked in and sat beside him. Luke and Karl didn't like this idea of helping the Reigns pack.

"Listen, I know it's risky, but I know they would have done it for us.", AJ said.

"And what happens if Bray finds out about this? He'll attack us first and we'll be left without a pack as well", Luke said.

"Not unless we invite him to a fight. Make him believe we are on his side. I've discussed this idea with Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins. It could work", AJ said.

Luke and Karl nodded.

"If you believe in this plan will work, we'll follow you into war Alpha", Karl said.

AJ nodded and looked at Mandy.

"If you say no, I'll say no", AJ said.

Mandy smiled.

"You made a point. If it was us in their shoes, they wouldn't hesitate to help us.", Mandy said.

AJ nodded.

"Lets go talk to Bray", AJ said.

* * *

Bayley found her way into Wyatt territory without getting caught. Finding the prisons and Roman. He watched as the small glowing orb turned into Bayley. She smiled.

"Alpha Reigns", Bayley said.

"Bayley, you shouldn't be here. If they see you", she stopped him.

"We've found your pack, the men", Bayley whispered.

Roman sighed. He was relieved to know that they were still alive.

"Alpha AJ is also willing to help. He's going to invite Bray to a fight since he's the one who sold him your pack. They are willing to bet that he'll make you fight.", Bayley said.

Roman nodded.

"I can handle it", he said.

"You aren't as strong as you think. They closed you off from your Hellhound", Bayley said.

"I know Bray, he's going to want to win. He'll remove the collar", Roman said.

Bayley nodded.

"And Nova? How is she?", Bayley asked.

Roman looked down.

"I'm going to see her now. Is there anything you want me to tell her?", Bayley asked.

"Tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't help her, that I couldn't protect her.", Roman said, his eyes still casted down.

Bayley nodded.

* * *

Sarah and Savi shifted into their wolves and laid on the bed beside Nova. She had fallen asleep after eating. Seeing the glowing orb, they sat up and growled. Nova heard them and quickly shot up.

Bayley appeared and Nova smiled. She stood and hugged Bayley.

"I'm so happy to see you Bay. I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am and I'm so scared", Nova said, tears forming in her eyes.

Bayley rubbed her arms.

"Roman never had a chance to explain any of this to you. This world, it's different than from what you're use to. This is a supernatural world, Nova. Agartha.", Bayley said.

"I don't belong here Bay", Nova said.

"But you do. You are extremely special Nova. Rare.", Bayley said.

"What are you?", Nova asked.

"I'm a Fairy", Bayley said.

Nova swallowed.

"And my dog, is actually a", Nova stopped.

"Werewolf, an Alpha", Bayley said.

This was too much to take in. She wished she was prepared for this.

"Am I, a wolf?", Nova asked.

"No, you are a Phoenix. Rare in our world. Wanted by many", Bayley said.

"I don't want it Bay, I just want to go home", Nova said.

"And you will, just be patient. The plan is set", Bayley said.

Nova shook her head no.

"I can't stay here. I won't let that man near me again. It's easy for you to say _just be patient,_ but you aren't the one who's being raped", Nova cried.

"He, raped you?", Bayley said.

Nova stood and paced. Wincing every other step.

"I'll bring you something for the pain. I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this.", Bayley said.

Nova hugged herself.

"Roman's sorry he couldn't help you or keep you safe. It's eating away at him", Bayley said.

"He tried to help, he shouldn't feel bad. He's not the one who raped me", Nova said.

"I promise, we'll try to go as fast as we can. I'll come and see you as often as I can.", Bayley said.

Nova nodded. She hugged Bayley one last time before watching her turn into a small orb again and disappearing out the window.

* * *

AJ arrived with his Beta and Gamma to the Wyatt pack. He would have brought his mate, but he didn't like the way this pack stares at females, especially ones who aren't theirs. Joe sent them a nod.

"What can we help you with?", Joe asked.

"My boys let me know that you are the ones who sent us the Wolves. I just wanted to stop by and invite you all personally to the tournament.", AJ said.

Joe nodded.

"Sounds good. When do they start?", Joe asked.

"Two days", AJ said.

"I'll let my Alpha know", Joe said.

"Good, I'll have my boys send you a list of fighters so you could make your bets", AJ said.

Joe nodded. They were about to leave.

"Wait", Joe said.

It looked like he was mindlinking with someone. AJ hoped it was Bray. Joe looked at him.

"My Alpha wants a word with you", Joe said, tilting his head to get AJ to follow.

They did. Getting inside the house. There were beer cans on the floor, rotten food left half uneaten. It smelled really bad. They followed Joe to a back room. Bray was sitting at a table with some of the pack men. They didn't allow the women to eat with them. The women also went last to eat, if there was any left.

"Alpha Wyatt", AJ said.

Bray had this creepy smile on his face.

"Alpha Styles. My enforcer let me know you invited us to the tournament", Bray said.

AJ nodded.

"Thank you for the extra wolves Alpha Wyatt, they fill up the candidates we need", AJ said.

Bray nodded.

"I've got one more for you", Bray said.

AJ raised a brow.

"He use to be an Alpha. Gave it all up", Bray laughed.

"Can I have a name?", AJ asked.

"Roman Reigns", Bray said, leaning back in his seat.

"How did you land that?", AJ asked.

"He just couldn't keep up with me. He was a pathetic Alpha, who didn't deserve a pack to begin with. Leaving it alone all the time. Careless", Bray said.

AJ nodded.

"Couldn't agree with you more", AJ said.

"So we have a deal?", Bray asked.

AJ nodded and held his hand out to Bray.

"We do. I'm taking a wild guess here and assuming you'll be betting on Reigns", AJ said.

Bray nodded.

"Correct", Bray said.

AJ nodded.

"Noted. See you in two days, Alpha Wyatt", AJ said.

AJ, Luke, and Karl walked down the hall. They quickly scanned the house. Taking note of all the exits, rooms, and pack members in the house. This was important information that could be passed down to Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins.

 **A/N: Sarah in this story isn't Sarah Logan. Mandy isn't Mandy Rose.**


	6. Chapter 6-Help

Carmella, Cass, and Enzo found the bar Gamma Rollins had told them where they could find Valkyrie. They walked in and looked around, all kinds of supernatural creatures were sitting at tables. They were either drinking, gambling, or looking over maps.

"There", Cass said.

He pointed to a table with three women. Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and Sasha sat looking over warriors for their army. Carmella quickly went over to them. Cass and Enzo following.

"Carmella", Sasha smiled as she stood.

They hugged.

"What are you doing here?", Sasha asked.

"There's a problem with our, with the Reigns pack", Enzo said.

Sasha was no longer apart of the pack, so he couldn't say our.

"Is Roman ok?", she asked worried.

"That's the problem", Cass said.

"Bray captured all of our pack and in order for him to give back the females, Alpha Roman turned himself over to Bray", Carmella said.

"Why would he do that?", Sasha asked.

"Bray also has his mate", Carmella finished.

That hurt for Sasha to hear. She knew eventually he would find her.

"We came because we need your help.", Cass said.

Sasha looked at Beth and Natalya.

"We don't just help anyone. I want too, but it's not our problem", Sasha said.

"Bray raped a young girl, married her against her will. I know your kind doesn't stand for that, help her. Please, she's innocent", Carmella said.

* * *

Tamina and Nia arrived on Phoenix land. Heath, Bo, Curtis and Adam stopped them.

"Its nice to see you again ladies. What brings you here?", Heath asked.

"We need to speak to the Queen and King. Its about their granddaughter.", Tamina said.

The guys looked at each other. Adam left to speak to the Queen and King.

"What's going on? I can feel something blocking me from the pack", Heath said.

Tamina sighed.

"Bray has our Alpha and he sold the males to Alpha AJ", Nia said.

"What?", Bo said.

"He also has our Alpha female. He married her against her will and raped her", Nia said sadly.

That made Bo, Curtis, and Heath angry. Adam came back out and gestured for them to follow him. Standing in front of the Queen and King.

"Speak. Why are you here?", the King asked.

"Your granddaughter, she needs your help. Bray Wyatt has her and is doing unspeakable things to her.", Nia said.

"Why doesn't your Alpha take her back?", the King asked.

"He has him too. Our Alpha gave himself up in order for Bray to release our females.", Tamina explained.

The King laughed.

"Your situation, is not my problem", the King said.

"Not your problem? She's your granddaughter, your only one", Nia said.

"There's actually no sound proof that this child is my granddaughter. If she was, she would have gotten herself out of this situation", he said.

Tamina shook her head at him.

"Let's go Nia. He can't help us. He's a selfish asshole", Tamina said.

They walked out. The guys were standing around talking amongst themselves.

"Is he going to help you?", Heath asked.

Tamina shook her head no. They continued walking.

"Wait", Heath called out as they turned to leave.

The guys went over to them.

"We're coming", he said.

* * *

Finn and Becky were explaining to her family about what happened. They were also cut off from Nova's side.

"I'm coming", her mother said.

Her grandmother was also in, followed by the rest of her aunts.

"Just tell us what we need to do", her mother said.

"For that, we'll have to talk to Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins.", Finn said.

"Who else will help?", her grandmother asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm sure right now, they'll be looking for the rest of their pack. Bray sold them", Becky said.

* * *

After letting the Beta and Gamma know their Alpha was ok and that Nova needed out of there soon, she went to find the friends who could help her find the Druids.

She heard singing and clapping, making her way towards the noise, she smiled.

"Bayley", they shouted after seeing her.

"Hi guys", she hugged each one.

Xavier, then Big E, followed by Kofi.

"Came to sing with us?", Xavier asked.

"No", she said.

"Dance?", Big E asked.

"No, sorry, I came", Kofi stopped her.

"Wait, we're guessing", he said.

Bayley smiled.

"Ok we give up. Why are you here?", Kofi asked.

"Alpha Reigns needs your help. He's looking for the Druids", she said.

"Why?", Xavier asked.

"Bray took his pack, he got it back because he gave himself up. He also did it for his mate, Bray has her. He, hurt her", she said sadly.

"Hurt her?", Kofi asked.

She nodded.

"I don't want to get into it because it's horrible. So, do you know where the Druids are?", she asked.

"It will take us some time. They like to move around a lot", Big E said.

Bayley nodded.

"Come, let's eat and then first thing tomorrow, we'll go searching", Xavier said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

AJ went back to Reigns pack. Meeting Dean and Seth in the meeting room.

"So?", Dean asked.

"We didn't see anyone, but Bray and his men. They must have Roman locked up somewhere. Your females, along with the Alpha female, must have been upstairs or a different house.", AJ said.

Karl grabbed a paper and drew the hallway. Then on another paper, he drew the entrance and the kitchen.

"Karl's got great memory. Very useful when in a bad situations and we need an out", AJ said.

Once he was done, they had a full fledged sketch of the inside of Bray's house.

"That's crazy", Dean said.

Luke pointed to all the windows and doors. Karl marked them red.

"We would need an inside man, who can go in and out, without being caught. Someone who can tell us what's in these rooms. We don't want to go in and get stuck inside", AJ said.

Dean nodded.

"I think I've got just the person for the job", Dean said.

* * *

After AJ left, Bray decided to go and visit with his special guest. He walked down to the basement and smirked at the sight of a defeated Roman.

He bent down in front of him.

"How did you enjoy my wedding? I enjoyed it, especially the part where I claimed your mate", Bray laughed.

Roman growled.

"I know you can fight, so I'm going to need you to do something for me", Bray said.

"I'm not doing anything for you", Roman said.

"Oh, I think you just might do this", Bray smirked.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"The underground fights are starting soon. I've put you in and you will fight and win", Bray said.

"I'm not", Roman said.

Roman could see Bray's face contort into that of his wolf, before he was back to his human face.

"I think I have a way of making you", Bray said.

He grabbed a handful of Roman's hair.

"Lets go see how my mate is doing. Shall we?", Bray smirked.

Bray unlocked Roman's cuffs and pulled him up to the first floor. Luke and Eric watched him.

"Out of my house. We've got something to discuss", Bray yelled at them.

Everyone left the house. Bray looked at Ruby, Liv, and Sonia.

"Take the Beta and Gamma out of my female's room", Bray growled.

"Yes Alpha", Ruby bowed before going upstairs.

Bray could hear the females in his pack losing.

"Asuka", he called.

She appeared.

"I want to be alone with my female and Reigns", he said.

Asuka nodded and went upstairs. Magic sent all the women flying out the window. Asuka appeared beside him.

"Taken care of", Asuka said.

Bray dragged Roman upstairs, and pushed the door open. Nova hugged her legs to her and cried.

"Nova", Roman said softly.

Bray cuffed Roman to chains near his bed.

"You get the best seat in the house", Bray laughed.

"You son of a bitch", Roman growled.

Bray walked over to the bed and grabbed Nova by her ankles.

"I'll do it, I'll fight for you. Just don't, don't hurt her", Roman said.

"Oh, you'll fight for me, but it's too late. You should have said yes when I told you.", Bray said.

Roman tried to stand, but he couldn't. The chains pulled him back. He could feel the cuffs cutting into his wrists.

"Don't touch her", Roman yelled.

Bray held Nova down.

"Stop", she begged.

He ran his nose from her cheek, down to her chest.

"You smell so good", he said.

Roman tugged harder on his cuffs. He watched Bray's hand move between Nova's legs.

" _ **Nova, look at me",**_ she suddenly heard Roman in her head.

She turned towards Roman.

" _ **Use your powers. Close your eyes",**_ he said.

She did.

" _ **Its me kissing you, me touching you. Can you see it?",**_ he said.

Nova opened her eyes. Roman was on top of her, smiling down at her.

"Trust me", he whispered.

She nodded.

Bray looked at Roman. He had his eyes closed. He looked at Nova and she had hers closed too. He growled. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room. Waking her and Roman up.

"You think you can make her enjoy this. This isn't for your enjoyment or hers. Its for mine.", Bray yelled.

Bray walked over to Nova and picked her up by her hair. He slapped her across her face.

"Stop Bray, we won't do it again", Roman said.

Bray beat Nova in front of him. Once he was done, he walked over to Roman.

"Remember that I control you both. Don't try that again", Bray growled.

Roman wanted so badly to hit Bray. To beat him the way he beat Nova.


	7. Chapter 7-Ascending

Everyone had arrived to the Reigns pack. Sasha was the only one of the Valkyrie to join them. The others saying it wasn't their fight. They felt bad for the child, but until Bray was a full threat, they wouldn't involve themselves.

"It's good to see you again", Dean said, shaking Sasha's hand.

"You too. Have you heard anything on my brother and dad?", she asked.

"Your mother is with the other females at Silvermist. Your brother and dad are with Alpha AJ, they will stay with him till after the fights. Just in case Bray asks any questions.", Seth said.

Sasha nodded.

"Have you heard anything on Roman?", she asked.

"Bray cut off our connection. We don't know", Dean said.

"We need to get him back before Bray decides to kill him", Sasha said.

"We also need to get back Nova", Dean said.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"The child is an idiot for not knowing to stay away from Bray.", Sasha said.

Dean growled and went towards Sasha. Seth held him back.

"Respect the Alpha female", Dean growled.

"She's not my Alpha, this isn't my pack anymore. The only reason I came was for Roman. I'll help him, but anything to have to do with that pathetic excuse, I'm out", Sasha said.

Dean was on the verge of shifting. Seth could feel his bones shifting.

"Control yourself Dean", Seth said.

"We don't need you. If you aren't here to help her too, then go", Dean said.

Sasha chuckled. She gestured around.

"Clearly you do. You have no pack Dean", she said.

Dean huffed and paced. His wolf wanted out to attack Sasha and put her in her place for the disrespect. He stopped when he sensed someone coming.

Nia and Tamina walked over with Heath, Bo, Adam, and Curtis. The men bowed before standing.

"We've come to help", Heath said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

* * *

Xavier had found out where The Druids were. Bayley went with them to speak to them. Kofi circled a huge boulder and then placed his eat against it. He nodded and then rolled his shoulders back.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?", Bayley asked.

Big E lifted a finger and told her to wait. She watched Kofi again before he finally knocked on the rock. Bayley was confused, till the boulder parted in half.

"That is so cool", Bayley said.

Big E nodded with a smile on his face. Sheamus appeared.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Alpha Roman needs your help", Bayley said.

Sheamus sighed.

"Come in", he said.

They all walked in. The inside was even better. It actually looked like a cabin.

"Follow me", Sheamus said.

He took them through a kitchen and to a back porch. Three more men stood around. They looked over.

"She's here to talk about what happened with Alpha Roman.", Sheamus said.

Bayley looked at all of them.

"You know what's happening?", Bayley asked.

"Of course we know. I'm on the Council, every Council member knows", Sheamus said.

"Alexa didn't say anything", Bayley said.

"Because she doesn't want to get involved in something that has nothing to do with her", Sheamus said.

"So what? You guys aren't helping either? Bray can use Nova against you, kill you", Bayley said.

Sheamus had a seriously expression on his face.

"The Witches are keeping an eye on that. If anything goes wrong, we've got safe houses ready", Wade said.

"She's a child", Bayley said.

The men looked down. Bayley shook her head at them.

"I hope she kills you four first.", Bayley said, before walking back through the kitchen and out.

The boulder closed up. Xavier, Big E, and Kofi looked sadly at Bayley.

"We need to get her out of there before it's too late.", Bayley mumbled.

"If we may offer our services", Xavier said.

Bayley smiled.

"We understand the dangers, but you said a child was involved. We love kids. This Nova sounds like a wonderful person.", Xavier said.

Kofi and Big E smiled and nodded. Before she could answer them, she heard Beta Ambrose calling her.

"We have to go. I'm being called", Bayley said.

The guys nodded.

* * *

Bray had left them alone. Roman watched as Nova slowly stood. She winced and cried softly.

"Nova, I'm so sorry", Roman said softly.

Her eye was swollen shut and her nose looked like it was broken. She was wheezing.

"You have to come to me", he whispered.

He hoped Bray didn't come back till he helped her heal.

"Nova, come to me", he repeated.

She slowly crawled over, having to stop to cough. Once she was within reach, Roman pulled her the rest of the way. She cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'll make you feel better", he whispered.

He felt around her ribs, feeling them broken. She squeezed his arm at the pain.

"Breath", he whispered.

She did and he pressed his cut wrist against her lips.

"You have to drink my blood. I'm an Alpha, my healing is faster.", he whispered.

He felt her hesitate.

"Please baby", he begged.

He felt her sucking on his wrist. Feeling her ribs, they were healing. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Slow breaths", he whispered in her ear.

He touched her gently. She felt goosebumps form. He kissed her cheek.

"Do you feel better?", he asked.

She nodded lightly. The swelling in her eye was going down. He pulled her between his legs and she laid back against him.

"I'm going to get you out of here, even if it means my death", he whispered.

She cried.

"He won't touch you again", he whispered.

She looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"I can take the collar off.", she said quickly.

Roman realized she could. He nodded. She reached for the latch in the back, before she could unclip it. They heard heavy footsteps.

"Go back and lay still", Roman whispered to her.

She met his eyes.

"Go, I don't want him to hurt you again", Roman said.

Nova did as he said. The door opened and Bray walked in. He slammed the door shut. He walked over to Nova and lifted her by the back of her neck. Nova struggled against the wall and he threw her on the bed.

"Fight", Bray yelled at Roman.

"I'll fight", Roman growled.

Bray smirked.

"Good choice", Bray said.

Luke and Erick walked in. Unclipping Roman from the chains and dragging him out. He met Nova's eyes before the door closed. Nova moved as far back on the bed as she could. She noticed his face shift into a wolf before going back to his human face. She swallowed.

"You are going to watch him break", Bray said.

"He won't", Nova replied.

Bray laughed.

"We'll see", he said.

He walked out and she broke down crying. Hugging her legs. She couldn't do this anymore. She wanted to go home. Asuka appeared in her room. Nova glared at her.

"Your eyes are glowing. It's almost time", Asuka smiled.

"I don't understand", Nova said.

"Your Phoenix is ascending", Asuka said.

"My what?", Nova asked.

Why did everyone keep talking to her this way? She just wanted them all to stop. She wanted to rip them apart? Where did that thought come from?

* * *

Bayley arrived with three men in tow. Dean and Seth looked at each other. Alpha AJ chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned. Unicorns", he said.

"Half, thank you very much", Xavier said.

"The Druids know and they won't help. They also said all the Council members know and are backing away.", Bayley said.

Dean shook his head.

"What happens if Nova loses control? It will be too late for them to step in then", Seth said.

"They said that they've got the hidden bunkers ready for when that happens", Bayley said.

"Wait, what's going on?", Sasha asked.

Dean and Seth looked at her. Alpha AJ stood beside her, curious too.

"There's something you haven't told us. What is it?", he asked.

"The child, she's a Phoenix", Sasha cut him off.

"We know that already, get to the point", Sasha said angry.

"She's not just any ordinary Phoenix, she's stronger, more powers than even the King or the Queen", Dean said.

"She's from the Order", they turned to see Finn with Becky and her family.

"The Order? I thought they were killed off", AJ said.

"Not exactly", Finn said.

"If she's so powerful why doesn't she defend herself?", Sasha asked.

"Jealousy isn't your color Valkyrie", Finn said.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"She's powerful yes, but she was raised human. There's a wall blocking her powers. She doesn't know anything about this world", Becky said.

"So your telling me, we need to get to her before that wall breaks?", Luke asked.

Everyone nodded.

"She wouldn't hurt us. We haven't done anything to hurt her", Karl said.

"The Phoenix won't care. She's hurt, humiliated, and extremely pissed off", Becky's mother said.

"And how do you know this?", AJ asked.

"She's my granddaughter. Banshees are connected, we can feel her and we had a premonition. Let's just say, it wasn't good for any of us", she said.

Everyone stayed quiet. They knew they had to hurry.


	8. Chapter 8-Asuka

Roman tugged on his chains again. There had been a point to where he thought he could pull them out of the walls, but it was useless. Without his wolf and Hellhound, he was weak.

"You know, if you keep pulling like that you're going to hurt yourself", someone in the next cell said.

"I'm guessing you've tried it", Roman replied.

"Painfully yes, Alpha Reigns", he said.

Roman was confused. No one from his pack other than himself, Sarah, and Savi had stayed behind.

"You know me?", Roman asked.

"I should, we only grew up together", the man said.

"Who are you?", Roman asked.

"Mike Rome. My dad was one of your dad's enforcers", Mike said.

Roman thought back and remembered.

"Right, after my dad took off in search of my mother, your family was one of the families who left the pack", Roman said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't really my choice to leave.", Mike said.

"Did your family get captured by Bray? If we would have known we would have come to help you and yours sooner", Roman said.

"I know. My dad always knew you would make a great Alpha, we just couldn't stick around and wait till you became it. The pack was unprotected without one", Mike said.

Roman understood that. Without an Alpha, others packs would try and attack theirs to take it from them. Thankfully Roman and his brother were able to rally whatever was left of their pack fighters and keep their pack safe.

"Anyway, my family settled down with Alpha Styles. Which was same story, didn't Alpha. He was meant to be one, but I don't think he likes being it at all. He would rather be a lone wolf I think. Stays for his family for a few days, then leaves to the black market where he does those fights", Mike said.

"Yeah, sounds like Styles", Roman said.

"He's a good man though", Mike said.

"So, if you were with Styles, how did you get here?", Roman asked.

Mike sighed.

"My mate and I wanted to go back to Reigns pack when we found out you took Alpha and found your mate. My parents wanted to as well, but then we found out that you were waiting for her to turn eighteen. They wanted to wait till you actually had her. My dad's old, his fighting skills aren't as good as they use to be, you know", Mike said.

"I know", Roman said.

"Anyway, my mate and I decided we could help protect the pack. We would settle down and once you came home, my parents could come and have a place already", Mike said.

"Bray got to you before you reached pack territory", Roman said.

"Correct. My mate is here too. I don't even want to think of what they are doing to her. I heard what happened to your mate, I'm sorry. No one should ever go through something like that", Mike said.

"It was even worse having to watch it", Roman mumbled.

"Bray is going to get his, trust me, he won't get away with this", Mike said.

"He won't, you can believe that", Roman said.

* * *

The next day Ruby, Liv, and Sonia walked into Nova's room. Savi and Sarah standing on either side of her. Liv pulled out a bag and stuffed clothes into it.

"Bray is ordering that you join him at the fights. He asked us to pack for you", Sonia said.

"And if I refuse?", Nova asked.

She didn't know where that bravery came from. Something deep down was telling her it was ok, that these women couldn't hurt her. Ruby smirked and grabbed her chin, Sarah grabbed Ruby's arm and twisted it, a sickening pop sounded. Ruby screamed loudly. Liv and Sonia were going to attack Sarah, but hearing Savi growl, followed by the glow of Nova's eyes, scared them off. They picked up Ruby and dragged her out. Slamming the door behind them.

"Your eyes", Savi said to Nova.

"What about them?", Nova asked.

She jumped out of bed and to the bathroom. Her eyes had bright hints of violet. She gasped.

"What's happening to me?", she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be your Phoenix", Sarah said.

The violet left her eyes and she swallowed. She remebered what Asuka said to her.

"Can you tell me about what I am?", Nova asked them.

Sarah was folding the clothes neatly and placing them in the bag.

"We don't know much. Your kind is very rare and the history behind your kind, well, there's none.", Sarah said.

Nova sat on the bed.

"What we do know is that you've got three possible mates. Roman is one of them, the other is Randy, and then theirs Luke. He's actually one of Bray's men. Being one of your mates, I don't know how he didn't go into a full on rage", Savi said.

"Yeah, why didn't he?", Sarah asked.

"Maybe Asuka did something to him", Nova suggested.

Both women stopped.

"She could have. She's really strong for a seer", Savi said.

"Unless she's not one and she lied to Bray to get closer to him", Nova threw out.

Sarah smiled.

"Your are very good with these assumptions. You're a perfect match for Alpha Roman", Sarah said.

Nova smiled.

"So what? Asuka lied to get Roman? Why? He's just an Alpha he has no", Savi stopped.

"What?", Sarah asked.

"He's a Hellhound, with a very strong and powerful mate", Savi said.

Sarah looked at Nova.

"So you're saying she's using Bray to get to Nova?", Sarah asked.

Savi shrugged.

"It makes sense, you have to admit that", Savi said.

"The bracelet", Sarah said.

She took Nova's hand. They all looked at it.

"Take it off Nova", Sarah said.

Nova tried, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't", Nova said.

Sarah tried and she and Savi were thrown back and into a wall. They slide down to the floor and rubbed the back of their heads.

"What was that?", Nova asked.

"She must have put some kind of spell on it or something. Only witches can do that", Sarah said.

"So she's a witch?", Savi asked, stretching out her back.

"Or something close to it", Sarah said.

"We have to warn Dean and Seth", Savi said.

"Bray is taking his pack to the fights. One of us has to stay behind and find a way to Reigns pack. They have to know", Sarah said.

"I'll stay, you're the strongest. You need to protect her", Savi said.

Nova raised her hand.

"Do I get a say?", she asked.

"Not really, at least not till you learn how to use your powers", Sarah said.

"That's fair", Nova replied.

* * *

The next day, Roman and Mike could hear commotion upstairs.

"They must be getting ready for the fights.", Mike said.

"They are", Roman said.

"He put you in them, didn't he", Mike said.

"Yup", Roman said.

The basement doors opened and Luke and Erick came down. They opened Roman's door and placed a chained leash on him.

"Shift", Erick said.

With that, Roman shifted into his wolf by force. He shook his fur out and they tugged on the leash to get him to walk.

"Good luck", he heard Mike call after him.

Roman wasn't going to need it. He knew Bray was betting on him to win, and he was going to make damn sure Roman won the entire event. Getting him outside, he saw Nova. Her eyes met his.

"Move it", Luke yelled and pulled on his leash.

Roman only noticed Sarah with Nova. Did something happen to Savi? No. He would have heard Seth howl for the loss of his mate.

* * *

Heath interrupted the meeting. Dean was about to send Bayley out to search the house.

"Change of plans Beta Ambrose", Heath said.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked.

"Bray's entire pack is going to the fights. No one is on their pack lands, except some rogues they captured and a few females", Heath said.

"How do you know this?", Seth asked.

"We sent out the unicorns to keep watch. I mean, come on, who would suspect unicorns of helping Reigns pack", Heath said.

Dean and Seth chuckled.

"Wait, but it still doesn't make sense to take the whole pack. Unless", Sasha stopped.

"Bray plans to fight", Seth finished.

"He's going to cheat to beat Roman", Dean said.

"Gamma Rollins", Xavier shouted.

Everyone ran out to see Xavier help someone off his back. She turned and it was Savi. Seth ran over to her and hugged her, kissing her.

"So then its true. The Wyatt pack went to the fights", Dean said.

Savi nodded.

"They did. Also, Asuka, I don't think she's a seer at all", Savi said.

They looked confused.

"What do you mean?", Becky asked.

"She put this bracelet on Nova, we think its to control her, or more her Phoenix. Anyway, we tried to take it off, but she put some very power stuff on it.", Savi said.

"That's because she's a Kitsune, a fox", they turned to see a man dressed in red.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get on our lands without us knowing?", Dean asked.

"Relax, I know him", Finn said.

They looked at Finn as he approach this man and held out his hand to him. They shook hands.

"Its nice to see you again, old friend", Finn said.

"Same to you", this man said.

Finn looked at everyone.

"Everyone, this is Shinsuke Nakamura. Shin, this is Reigns pack", Finn said.

Shinsuke waved.

"Lets get to work, shall we", he said.


	9. Chapter 9-Warning

"Wait, I thought foxes were suppose to be good", Dean said as they all walked into the meeting room.

"She knows spells, really dark ones", Savi said.

Shinsuke nodded.

"I know. She was good at one point, but somewhere along the way she got a taste of power. A very strong power", Shinsuke said.

"Let me guess, Phoenix", Seth said.

Shinsuke nodded.

"The Order, one by one they killed themselves, leaving behind a bit of their powers. Usually dark witches or seers like to collect it and use it, but it fades over time because its not their power to have", Shinsuke said.

"She wants to kill Nova", Dean said.

"Not exactly. If this Phoenix dies, no more power. She needs the girl alive", Shinsuke said.

"The bracelet. She doesn't have to kill Nova, if she can control her", Savi said.

Shinsuke nodded.

"We as foxes have tails, nine makes you the strongest of our kind. She only has seven, but with your Phoenix's help, she just might get the other two", Shinsuke said.

"Will she be stronger than Nova?", Seth asked.

"No fox is stronger than a Phoenix, especially if said Phoenix is from The Order", Shinsuke said.

"Then we need to get to Nova before the Phoenix takes over. We need to convince her other half to take out Asuka before its too late.", Dean said.

Everyone nodded.

"It won't be that easy. Asuka might be watching her, she might have even heard any future plans that were told to Nova", Shinsuke said.

"Shit", Savi said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Sarah and I were talking about me staying behind to come and warn you all.", Savi said.

"You didn't know", Seth said.

"Were your Phoenix's eyes glowing?", Shinsuke asked.

"Yes", Savi said quickly.

Shinsuke smirked.

"She's a smart bird your friend", Shinsuke said.

"The Phoenix blocked her out", Finn said.

Shinsuke nodded.

"We need to be at those fights. Take them out while they're distracted", Bo said.

Everyone nodded.

"Lets go", Dean said.

Seth looked at his mate.

"I want you to stay here", Seth said.

"I can't Seth. Bray has prisoners from other packs that need to be freed. I can take care of that while you are gone.", Savi said.

"No, I don't want you going alone", Seth said.

"She won't be, I've got her", Bayley said.

Seth sighed.

"She can float around and glow bright when there's danger. I can do this Seth", Savi said.

Seth couldn't say no. Their pack swore to protect their pack and anyone who needed help. He nodded.

"Any sign of danger and you get the hell out of there. Do you hear me?", he said.

She kissed him.

"Loud and clear baby", she said.

She and Bayley left towards Wyatt lands.

"She's going to be ok. She's a Gamma", Dean said behind him.

"I know", Seth said.

* * *

They walked Roman down into another basement when they reached the black market. He scented his pack members, knowing which ones were his. All the wolves were placed in small cages. Erick pushed him into one and locked it.

"As soon as your first match starts tomorrow, that collar comes off", Erick said.

Roman growled. Erick spit at him and the rest of Roman's pack growled loudly. Erick looked around him and swallowed before quickly leaving the basement. A wolf howled and Roman knew who that was. His dad. He could feel someone trying to mindlink him, but the collar made sure he couldn't.

* * *

Bray and his pack were at a bar drinking. Nova was set up in some rundown room in the arena. Sarah paced the small space.

"How do these fight things work?", Nova asked.

She was worried for Roman. Sarah stopped and faced her.

"They fight till the brink of death or till someone yields. Alpha AJ runs this place, if he notices a wolf can no longer stand to fight, he stops it. Like I said, brink of death. Let the wolf try again to fight another day. Some give up because they know they can't win", Sarah said.

"You think Roman can win?", Nova asked.

Sarah smiled.

"I have no doubts about my Alpha", Sarah said.

Nova nodded.

"Can I ask you something?", Nova asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Do you hear a voice in your head too?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked, sitting beside her.

"Its strange, its like someone is talking to me, but its very faint. Like its my voice, but different", Nova said.

"No", Sarah said.

"Its angry, so angry. It wants blood, revenge", Nova said.

"Is that how you feel?", Sarah asked.

Nova looked at her. Again Sarah saw hints of violet in Nova's eyes, more than before. She knew this wasn't a good sign.

"It likes you Sarah, its warning you not to get in the way", Nova said.

"Warning me?", Sarah asked.

"You don't have to be afraid, but you can't try to stop it either. Its too late", Nova said.

Sarah placed her hand on Nova's shoulder and she closed her eyes. They opened again and Nova looked around.

"What happened? How did you sit beside me so fast? You were just pacing", Nova said.

"You don't recall anything you just said?", Sarah asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"What did I say?", Nova asked.

"Nothing important, just that you miss home", Sarah lied.

She didn't want to scare Nova more. She was going through enough as it was.

"You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow", Sarah said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

Dean and the gang arrived to the black market. There was a line to get inside the arena for the fights. They decided to sit in the back once they got in. They could see the fights perfectly from here and Bray, who was sitting across from them.

"Nova", Dean said.

Luke forced her to sit beside Bray. They saw a flash of her eyes.

"Did you see that?", Dean asked Seth.

"I did", Seth said.

"What?", Heath asked.

"We might be too late", Dean said.

Karl walked over to them.

"Your pack is freed and waiting on your mindlink signal.", Karl said.

Dean nodded.

"We have a special treat for everyone here. Please give a warm welcome to our special guest of the evening. Alpha Roman Reigns", the host said.

Luke threw the black wolf in, removing the collar from him. Roman shifted back in all his naked glory. He looked around at everyone watching him.

" **Roman",** Dean mindlinked, hoping it worked.

Roman found him in the crowd.

"It worked", Dean said out loud.

" **Our pack is free and waiting on your signal",** Dean said.

" **Bray wants to fight me. Once I have him on his knees, move in",** Roman said.

Dean sent him a nod.

"First opponent of the night, Brock Lesnar", the host announced.

Roman faced this man and rolled his shoulders.

"Place your bets gentlemen, you've got ten seconds", the host reminded.

There was a board with numbers flashing. His name and Brock's.

"And time", the host said.

He read who had the most bets on winning.

"Brock, don't disappoint", the host said.

Roman noticed more people bet on Brock winning. He smirked.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you kid", Brock said.

The host rang the bell.

* * *

Savi had freed all the women that the Wyatt pack had captured. She entered the house and was about to make her way to the basement where Roman was held. Maybe someone was down there.

"Please, help me", one woman called.

Savi stopped. She and Bayley walked over to the locked room under the stairs.

"I'll check", Bayley said.

She turned into the small glowing orb and went under the door. She came back out quickly.

"It's a woman, she's chained to the wall", Bayley said.

Savi quickly opened the door and they saw the woman Bayley said was there.

"Savannah?", this woman asked.

"Charly, I thought you left to join Reigns pack? No wonder I never saw you around", Savi said.

She and Charly had met while in Styles pack. After Seth had found her, she had to leave Styles pack to join her mate's. She freed Charly and hugged her.

"Where's Mike?", Savi asked.

"In the basement", Charly said.

"Lets go get him", Savi said.

"We were so close to getting to Reigns territory, but we were captured and Bray locked up Mike and used me and a few other women they caught as", she stopped, she couldn't even finish that sentence.

Savi hugged her.

"You don't need to say it. They hurt my friend and Alpha female too. We had to watch as", Savi stopped.

"That's who Bray mated. Alpha Roman's mate", Charly said.

Savi nodded. Getting to the basement, they found Mike and freed him. No one else was down there.

"Lets go home huh", Savi said.

Mike and Charly nodded. Getting to Reigns pack, everyone that Savi freed was there.

"We want to help Alpha Roman get Bray", one said.

"Then lets get you all fed and rested. The fight should be coming to us soon", Savi said.


	10. Chapter 10-Hellhound

Roman once again let Brock run at him, he dodged it and swept Brock's legs out from under him. Roman smirked and Brock roared. He knew he was getting to Brock. Brock ran at him again, but jumped and shifted midair. Roman caught him before Brock could close his jaws around his throat.

"Kill him", Erick yelled from the stands.

That got everyone else yelling that as well. Roman caught Bray's eyes and saw the smirk on his face. Roman growled. He knew he had to win to get to Bray. Roman focused on calling his Hellhound.

 _I need your help. Our mate needs your help. You know the power she holds, you've felt it. If we don't deal with this situation and get her back, we are all doomed._

His Hellhound laughed. Brock snapped his jaws in Roman's face, missing him by inches.

" _ **What do I get?",**_ his Hound asked.

 _We get our mate back. You love her just as much as I do, don't try to lie to me._

" _ **You've blocked me from her",**_ his Hellhound growled.

 _I couldn't risk you coming out and mating her before it was time. I've heard your thoughts and I've felt your desires for her. We are the same person, except I know I can't touch her._

" _ **I shouldn't have to wait, she's ours",**_ he growled.

Roman was losing his footing by being pushed back by Brock's wolf. Roman needed him and now. Finally it hit him. The Hellhound was blocked when Nova was being raped, he hated having to relive it, but it was the only way. He showed the Hellhound what he had missed.

He felt the anger and heat.

" _ **He put his hands on my mate",**_ the Hound growled.

Roman smirked before his body started shifting into the Hound. Instead of black fur, it was tar, cracks that looked like lava was running through it. His eyes a dark red. He was big, bigger than his wolf. Brock took a step back. The crowd cheered louder.

Bray laughed and nodded. He stood and clapped.

"Yes. That is exactly what I wanted. Let me see your power beast", Bray said loud.

The Hellhound watched Brock. He took his human form, naked as the day he was born. His veins glowed an orange reddish color, his eyes red, visible steam coming off his shoulders. Brock ran at him again and the Hellhound grabbed his jaws, pulling them apart with ease. Brock whined loudly before he stopped moving completely. The Hellhound dropped Brock's lifeless body.

He paced in front of Bray's section. He rolled his shoulders back, keeping eye contact with him. Bray smirked. He would take small glances towards Nova.

"Looks like he wants you", AJ said.

Bray looked at him before looking back at the Hellhound.

"Well, he's going to have to wait now, isn't he", Bray said.

Asuka smirked. She stopped when she felt him. She looked around till she met her brother's eyes.

"She sees me", Shinsuke said.

Dean looked at him.

"We have to wait for Roman to give the go ahead", Dean said to him.

"Or till she pulls the trigger first", Shinsuke said.

Dean and Seth hoped Asuka didn't.

* * *

Becky and Finn found where the Reigns males were being held. Luke and Karl sent them nods. Everyone shifted, stretching out their backs and groaning. Finn walked over to Alpha Sika.

"Your son has a plan. Bray's entire pack is here. Once Roman gives the signal, we attack. Styles pack is helping us as well. It's a small space, we can surround them", Finn said.

Alpha Sika nodded.

"Lets get that son of a bitch back", Alpha Sika said.

Becky looked at the males.

"Your females are safe and so are your children.", she said.

She saw the look of relief on their faces.

"For your women, your children, and our lost pack members, show no mercy towards Wyatt pack", Alpha Sika said.

The men cheered, eyes glowing and ready for a fight.

* * *

Roman had just finished ripping apart another wolf. Blood covering his body and in his hair.

"You think this was a good idea? He's been in his Hellhound for too long. What if he doesn't let Roman back out?", Seth asked worried.

"Nova needs him and Roman knows that. He won't let the Hellhound stay", Dean said.

"Who's next?", the Hellhound roared from inside the cage.

After every wolf, the Hellhound would look at Bray. The crowd was into it. They loved the blood and gore. Its why they came to these. The Hellhound looked at the board, three more to go before it was Bray's turn. He looked back towards Nova. He never wanted her to see this side of him, but he had no choice right now. This was for her, for the future of their pack. He winked at her and sent her a small smirk. She smiled, before Bray grabbed the back of her neck, digging his claws into her skin.

The Hellhound roared in Bray and Nova's direction. The entire area stopped and watched. The ones in the front row were fanning themselves from the heat the Hellhound was giving off.

"I'm going to kill you slowly you son of a bitch. I'm going to make it hurt. I'm going to make you feel the way you made her feel. Enjoy the last few minutes of life you have left before I rip your soul right out of you", the Hellhound said.

Everyone around them shifted in their seats. Bray just smirked. The countdown started for the release of another wolf. The Hellhound paced, waiting for his next victim. AJ leaned into Bray.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to piss him off more than he already is?", AJ asked.

Bray laughed.

"It was a very good idea", Bray said.

Dean and Seth felt the rest of their pack. Alpha Sika was positioning himself near the left exit. The Enforcers were taking the right exit. Dean and Seth had the South exit. They watched as Roman tore into another wolf. He threw his body near the door that let them in.

" _ **Roman",**_ he stopped when he heard his father's voice in his head.

He found him in the dark corner near the exit.

" _ **Don't forget who you are",**_ his father said.

" _ **Its only till we get Nova back. Don't worry old man",**_ the Hellhound said.

Alpha Sika chuckled.

" _ **She's afraid of me. I can feel it",**_ the Hellhound said.

" _ **Because she doesn't know you. Once she gets to know not just you, but Roman as well. That fear will go away",**_ Alpha Sika said.

The Hellhound hoped so. Neither he or Roman could take that kind of rejection. They worked too hard to lose her now. He looked back at Nova. Her eyes were violet, but it was still her. He turned and found Dean.

" _ **She's on the edge",**_ the Hellhound said.

Dean looked at Nova.

" _ **Sarah",**_ she lifted her head.

Dean was glad Sarah wasn't being blocked from him.

" _ **Dean, finally",**_ she said.

He smiled.

" _ **I know baby, I missed you too",**_ he said.

He watched her smile.

" _ **You need to get Nova out of here. The Phoenix",**_ Dean said.

Sarah looked at Nova.

" _ **I can't. Bray has a hold of her wrist. Asuka is watching as well.",**_ Sarah said.

Dean looked at Shinsuke.

"Your sister has a tight grip on my Alpha Female", Dean said.

Shinksuke nodded and disappeared. They watched as Asuka followed. Sarah bent down to Nova's level, she turned to look at Sarah.

"Lets go to the rest room, Nova", Sarah said.

Bray watched them.

"Erick has to go with you", Bray said.

Sarah nodded. Nova shook her head no.

"She doesn't need to go", Sarah swallowed.

This wasn't Nova anymore. She stood slowly as the Phoenix watched her. Sarah looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"I told you to stay out of it", the Phoenix said.

Sarah looked back down at her.

"My master is not stupid. She knows their all here. You all just walked into your deaths", the Phoenix said.

She smirked and Sarah felt a shiver run down her spine.

"She's not happy and as soon as she's done with her brother, she's going to kill you next.", the Phoenix said.

Sarah tried to mindlink Dean again, but she was cut off.

"About that", the Phoenix said.

Sarah looked down at Nova. She was smirking.

"No more planning. No more warning. No more", the Phoenix said.

Dean watched Sarah's body language. Something was really wrong.

"What is it?", Seth asked.

"Something's wrong", Dean said.

* * *

Asuka followed Shinsuke outside. It was dark and quiet, only a few supernatural creatures still shopping.

"You can't help them. I've got what they all want", Asuka said.

"You don't need it Asuka. Let the girl go. You will drain her like you did the last one and then what? You are going to have a very angry pack wanting your head", Shinsuke said.

"And who said I was leaving the pack or any pack for that matter, alive", she said.

Shinsuke shook his head.

"I will not let you do this", he said.

She smirked.

"I know", she said.

She rushed him and pushed her hand into his chest. He gasped.

"I'm sorry brother, but I can't let you ruin this for me", she said, pulling his heart out.

She squeezed it in her hand. She watched as his eyes turned white. She went back to stand beside Nova, placing her hand on her shoulder.

" _ **How were things while I was gone?",**_ Auska asked.

" _ **She was asking questions again",**_ the Phoenix said.

Asuka looked at Sarah.

" _ **Let Nova out again. She should see the downfall of her mate",**_ Asuka said.

" _ **Yes",**_ the Phoenix said.

Nova gasped as the Phoenix let her back out. Asuka removed her hand and looked at Sarah again. Sarah looked at her in return. Asuka smiled before looking back at Roman in the cage.


	11. Chapter 11-Control

Nova felt exhausted and out of breath, she didn't understand why. Sarah noticed and bent down beside her, Asuka grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Nova.

"You are done here", Asuka said to her.

"Not by a long shot. I promised my Alpha that I would take care of her and I am, but you are more than welcome to leave", Sarah said.

Asuka smirked, before walking passed her and placing her hand on Nova's shoulder again. Sarah noticed Nova tilt her head a bit. Sarah turned towards the cage after her Alpha had just finished beating the last wolf before Bray.

Roman approached the fence and huffed. Sweat dripping off his body, his hair was wet, and his canines were out.

"Get in here. Now", Roman growled at Bray.

Bray laughed before he stood and AJ looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I've never seen any wolf tear into another like he does", AJ said.

He wasn't worried for Bray, hell, he hoped Roman finished him quickly and put everything back in order. Bray ignored him and made his way down to the cage. Once he stood in front of the door, Roman stood across from it.

"Open the damn gate", Roman ordered.

"Not so fast Alpha, oh sorry, you aren't one anymore are you.", Bray said laughed.

Before Roman could move towards the door, Asuka appeared and replaced the collar around Roman's neck. He felt the Hellhound being blocked off again. Roman screamed.

"You fucking cheat", Roman shouted, his hand trying to pull off the collar.

Bray walked in after they opened the door.

"There are no rules in the cage, Roman", Bray said, his face shifting from human to wolf and then back.

Bray rushed Roman and he flew back into the fence. He slid down and landed with a loud thud. Roman could feel the pain up and down his back.

Nova looked at Sarah.

"Why isn't he fighting back?", she asked.

Sarah noticed that the collar was back around her Alpha.

"He ripped the other guys quickly. Why not Bray?", Nova asked worried.

She watched as Bray grabbed Roman by the hair and drag him in front of the section Nova was in. Bray laughed and dropped Roman by his feet. He held his arms up.

"Is this the male you picked as your mate? Weak and pathetic. He can't give you what you need", Bray said.

He turned and looked at all the wolves in the crowd.

"There will no longer be several packs. Only one. Mine", Bray shouted.

The other wolves didn't like this, but they knew Bray was too strong to defeat. AJ stood.

"You can't just claim that title without a fight. There's still me, Alpha Sika, and Alpha Roman", AJ said.

Bray laughed.

"You, I might have some trouble taking, but him", Bray said, pointing at Roman.

Roman was pushing himself up by his elbows. Blood pouring from his mouth. The back of his head was cut open and bleeding.

"Get up, Roman", Nova whispered.

Bray walked over to him and stepped on his back, making Roman collapse again. Dean and Seth flinched, they were itching to get to their Alpha and protect him.

" **Stay. I know boys, but with that fence in the way we can't",** Alpha Sika said.

Dean's nails were digging into the palms of his hands. Seth was having trouble with his wolf, he wanted to shift. His eyes changing colors. Roman turned his head in the direction of Nova. He could see her through the blood and strands of hair sticking to his face and eyes.

It was getting harder for him to breath.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

Asuka squeezed her shoulder.

" **He's dying. Bray is killing him",** Asuka said.

"No", Nova mumbled.

" **Save him Nova. You can beat Bray",** Asuka said.

Nova looked up at her.

"How? Tell me. Please.", Nova was in tears, begging for her help.

Asuka smiled.

"Let her free. She will handle it for you", Asuka said, cupping Nova's chin in her hand.

"Who?", Nova asked.

"Your Phoenix", Asuka said.

"How? I don't know. Can you help me?", Nova asked.

Those were the words Asuka needed to hear. She ran her fingers over the bracelet on Nova's wrist. It glowed before she could feel something deep down telling her everything was going to be ok.

"No", Dean shouted.

It caused everyone to turn towards the cage. Nova watched as Bray took a hold of Roman's head. He was getting ready to twist it.

"Ask her to help you before its too late", Asuka said.

Nova closed her eyes, causing her tears to fall.

"Please", she whispered to herself.

Bray leaned into Roman's ear.

"I promise not to be too hard on her", he whispered.

Bray looked towards Nova and she was gone. His smile fell. Asuka smirked. He dropped Roman and stood.

"Where is she?", he roared.

" **Turn around",** Asuka said.

He did and Nova plunged her hand into his chest. He could feel her squeezing his heart. It was hard for him to breath.

"You hurt us. You hurt him.", she said through gritted teeth.

Dean and Seth stood. A few wolves started backing away from their seats. The power coming off Nova was too strong and it terrified them a bit to see Nova with her hand in Bray's chest.

"You are not my master. You can't have me.", the Phoenix said.

Bray lifted his hands and squeezed her wrist. The Phoenix laughed.

"I am so much stronger than you", she said.

She squeezed his heart more and he cried out.

"Tell her to take the collar off of him or I kill you", she said.

"A-Asuka", he said through the pain.

Asuka waved her hand and the collar came off of Roman. He took deep breaths, the Phoenix could feel that his body was healing. Roman brushed his blood filled hair back and sat up.

"Nova. Don't", Roman said.

"Why not? He hurt you. He hurt me. He didn't care, he doesn't care about anyone but himself", she said angry.

"I know my love, but we have rules set in place for this kind of thing. Punishments", Roman explained, his body was still a bit in pain.

"Rules that clearly don't work. A punishment? That's all he gets for everything he did to us. To you", she said.

He could feel the heat coming off her. Her eyes glowing brighter.

"The council will take care of him", Roman said, he went to stand, but something pushed him back down.

"No. They did nothing while we were being raped. They could have helped us and they chose not too. Your pack was attacked and they sat back and again did nothing. Its my turn, I will make sure everyone pays for the wrongs that they did to us. The lies, the backstabbing, and the control stops here", the Phoenix said.

"Listen to me, Nova", Roman said.

"She's not here. She's had too much pain inflicted on her and I refuse to continue to let her go through more. You were suppose to protect us, but you gave up. You were so ready to let him snap your neck and leave us to fend for ourselves. He was right. You are no Alpha, at least not mine", she said.

"You don't mean that", Roman said softly.

"Prove to me that you love us. That you are willing to do whatever you have to do to protect us", she said.

"I will, but let him go", Roman said.

"No", she shouted.

She squeezed Bray's heart again.

"Kill him", she said to Roman.

"Nova", he said.

"I already told you, I am not her.", the Phoenix said.

"What are you going to do then? Kill everyone who goes against you?", Roman asked.

"Exactly. You either fall in line or get the hell out of my way", the Phoenix said.

Roman was trying to fight the hold the Phoenix had on him.

" **Get everyone out of here Dean",** Roman mindlinked.

" **What about you?",** Dean asked.

" **She won't hurt me",** Roman said.

" **I am not so sure of that anymore, Alpha",** Dean said.

Dean looked at Seth and told him what Roman said.

"But I need you to get as many of our hurt pack members back to our territory. You know where to take them from there and wait for either myself or Roman to come and get you all. She won't find you there", Dean said.

"I won't leave you two behind", Seth said.

"Seth, you need too. If anything happens to Roman or myself, you are next for Alpha. This pack needs an Alpha. Roman and I need you to do this", Dean said serious.

Seth wanted to fight Dean on this, but this was always plan B if the Phoenix ever got out.

"Fine", Seth sighed.

"Protect this pack, Seth", Dean said.

Seth nodded and left Dean's side. Only a few pack members stayed behind to help Dean. The ones who were hurt left with Seth. Dean prayed that Seth got to their territory on time and got to the females to help them to their underground bunkers.

Dean watched as Roman's Hellhound came out again. The Phoenix was instantly attracted to the power that came off him in waves.

"Let him go", the Hellhound demanded.

The Phoenix flinched. She could feel her hand loosening, before she shook her head and squeezed it again. She looked at Roman, hurt. Did he just try to control her? He was no better.

"You are just like the rest of them. You want to control me. Use me", she said.

"No. I would never", the Hellhound said.

"You used a command on me. Me", she said angrier.

"Because this isn't you. You are nothing like him or us. Roman and I have done some horrible things, we just don't want you to regret ever hurting anyone, hummingbird. I promise you, you will get your payback, but not like this", the Hellhound said.

Asuka could feel the Phoenix having a change of heart. She couldn't let her. The Hellhound watched as the bracelet glowed. He looked at Asuka.

"No", he shouted.

" **Kill him",** Asuka demanded.

"Yes, master", the Phoenix said.

She squeezed Bray's heart, before pulling it out of his chest and then dropping it. Roman turned towards Asuka and roared. His pack members shifted and ran at her. He turned to Nova, but she was gone and so was Asuka. Dean and some other pack members were finishing off Bray's pack. Dean shifted back into his human form to find Sarah. He found her looking for him too. He smiled and went towards her. He stopped when Nova appeared behind her and had her hand wrapped around his mate's throat.

"Nova. Don't", Roman said.

The rest of the pack stopped and watched. Sarah placed her hand against Nova's wrist. She seemed like she was in a trance. She couldn't hear them.

"Its no use. She's controlling her", Shinsuke appeared next to Roman.

The Phoenix smirked.

"You tricky, tricky fox. I could have sworn I felt your life leave your body, brother", the Phoenix said.

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face. Leave the girl be", Shinsuke said.

"Now where is the fun in that", The Phoenix said.

The Phoenix looked at Dean.

"I hope you kissed her goodbye", she said, before sinking her nails into Sarah's throat and blood poured quickly.

Dean roared and ran towards them.

"No healing", she said, before twisting Sarah's neck and disappearing.

Dean slid next to his mate's lifeless body and screamed. Rocking Sarah in his arms and crying.

* * *

Seth was close to their territory when he felt it. His entire pack felt it.

"Sarah", he whispered.

"Gamma Rollins, did you feel it? The Beta female, she", his pack member stopped.

"We have to keep going. No time for mourning.", he said.

His pack members nodded and continued on silently. He could feel Dean's sorrow, just like he was sure everyone else could.

 _ **A/N: Check out the continuation of this story, called, "Sacrifices", By Debwood-1999**_


	12. Chapter 12-She Dies

After she killed the Beta female, she got Nova out of there. Waiting for the wolves to leave. Asuka let the Phoenix take control again. She looked around her.

"What happened?", the Phoenix asked.

"They tried to control you. They tried to kill you", Asuka said.

"No. Roman wouldn't let them", the Phoenix said.

"The council was here. They tried to stop you together. After you killed Bray, Roman took his pack in fear, after you killed", Asuka stopped.

The Phoenix looked at her.

"After I killed Bray?", she asked.

"He didn't care about that, but you killed his Beta's mate", Asuka said, pointing toward where the body was.

"Sarah. Why would I hurt her? No. You're lying to us", the Phoenix said.

"I wish I was. I can show you", Asuka said, lifting her hand.

The Phoenix took her hand and she closed her eyes. Asuka showed her the flashbacks, with a few added faces of the council. The Phoenix pulled her hand away.

"Why don't I remember it? I blacked out", she said.

"Like I said, the council tried to stop you. They were erasing your memories when I got to you. You asked me for my help and I did.", Asuka said.

"Roman. I have to get to Roman. Maybe I can explain and he'll understand. He's our mate, he will understand", the Phoenix said.

"He left you. The Beta doesn't even want to look at you. Besides, if anyone sees you, they have to contact the council so they could deal with you", Asuka said.

"Deal with me?", the Phoenix asked.

"Its what they said", Asuka said.

"You mean, kill me", the Phoenix said.

Asuka could see the Phoenix was getting angry.

"They think they can handle you. Control you", Asuka said.

"No one can control me", the Phoenix snapped.

"I know that. They, don't", Asuka said.

"Then lets remind them", the Phoenix said.

Asuka nodded.

"Who should we start with?", Asuka asked.

"Who's closest?", the Phoenix asked.

"Druids", Asuka said.

* * *

Roman watched as Dean walked on auto pilot. He knew there was nothing he could do for his friend. Losing a soulmate was devastating. He had no idea how to comfort him.

"He's your Beta. You should go and speak to him", Alpha Sika said.

He looked at his dad.

"Stay out of my head", Roman mumbled.

"No. Its my job as your father to check on you. Your mind is spinning. You want to comfort your friend, but you are afraid he is going to rip your head off. Your mate killed his. Then it goes to what should you do about Nova. You tell yourself you want to kill her, you have to kill her. But will you be able too? Can you kill your own soulmate for killing someone elses?", Alpha Sika said.

"I don't know", Roman said.

"Talk to your Beta", Alpha Sika said.

"When we get home, I will. I just want to give him a few minutes to, think", Roman said.

Alpha Sika nodded.

* * *

Alberto went to answer the knock at their door.

"Who is it?", Sheamus asked.

"There's no one there", he said.

He and Sheamus were so confused. Till they turned to see Nova and Asuka.

"Lets talk boys", the Phoenix said.

"Who are you?", Alberto asked.

She looked at Sheamus.

"He knows who I am. Don't you?", she asked.

Sheamus looked at Asuka.

"What have you done you crazy", he was stopped, he started choking.

Alberto tried to help him.

"What are you doing to him?", Alberto shouted, catching the attention of the rest of the Druids.

"What he deserves", she said.

She looked around at the Druids who had gathered to watch her kill Sheamus. Some tried to run, but where forced to stand there.

"Why can't we move?", Rusev asked Wade.

"I don't know", Wade said.

"Its her. She's doing it. Gentlemen, meet your new queen", Asuka said.

The Phoenix could hear Sheamus's heart stop. She let him go and his body fell, lifeless.

"You killed him", Alberto said.

"Now. Lets talk", the Phoenix said.

* * *

Getting to their territory. Finn and Becky walked over to them. She saw Roman and quickly went over to him.

"Where's Nova?", she asked.

Seth had asked them for his help in getting the hurt males safely to their territory. Promising Becky that Roman would get Nova out of there. Once they got the hurt males to the safe bunkers underground. Becky and Finn told him they would wait up top.

Roman swallowed.

"She killed my mate", Dean said.

They turned to him. He was holding Sarah's lifeless body.

"She killed her after everything she did for her", Dean said angry.

"No. She wouldn't", Becky said.

Dean's eyes glowed and he growled at Becky.

"Don't you see who I'm holding. She's dead. Nova did this.", Dean yelled.

"As soon as we reunite the pack, our first thing to do is, find Nova and kill her", Roman said, before walking away.

"What? You can't", Becky said, following him.

Roman turned.

"Don't tell me what to do. She killed one of my pack members, my Beta's mate. Our punishment for that is death. She dies", Roman said.

Becky was going to go after him again, but Finn stopped her.

"Let him go", Finn whispered to her.

"We can't let him do this Finn. Its not Nova, she would never", Becky said.

"I know love, but we need to give him some space. Right now, all he sees is his Beta's sorrow and anger. They grew up together, like brothers.", Finn said.

"I need to get to her. To talk to her", Becky said.

"I will help", Finn said.

"Nova", both Finn and Becky turned.

Paige stood there with Brie and Bryan.

"Their awake", Finn said.

Becky went over to them and hugged her cousin and Brie.

"Becky. What's going on? Where is my daughter? Why are we here in Agartha?", Bryan asked.

"You need to sit down, but after I'm done explaining. We need to find Nova, before they do", Becky said, looking at the wolves who were still here and getting ready to bury the dead.

* * *

"Finn", Roman whispered.

Finn appeared.

"Can my Hellhound, kill her?", Roman asked.

Finn walked closer to him before leaning against the wall.

"You look like shit", Finn said.

Roman met his eyes. They were bloodshot from crying. Finn sighed.

"He can. Yours is stronger than the others. Its scary how perfect you two are for each other. Its like fate knew. You are the only one she will listen too and you are the only one who could", Finn stopped.

"Not perfect enough I guess", Roman said, before wiping his fresh tears.

"You don't have to kill her, Roman. I'm sorry he lost his mate, but that doesn't mean you have too lose yours", Finn said.

"Its only fair. You can't feel what he's feeling. He hates her. How can I bring her here? She would always be a reminder to him and I won't do that to him", Roman said.

"She doesn't know what's happening. The Phoenix", Roman stopped Finn.

"Enough. She's dying whether you agree with me or not", Roman said.

Finn nodded and pushed himself off the wall. He went to leave.

"One more thing", Roman said.

Finn looked over at him.

"Once its done, I'm not coming back", Roman said.

"Your pack needs you. Besides, where are you going to go? The human world?", Finn asked.

"No you don't understand. I am not coming back as Alpha Roman. You do need your third Hellhound, don't you", Roman said.

"As much as I like hearing that, Roman, you", he stopped him.

"Stop trying to tell me what to do. Dean will be Alpha of this pack and I will go with you. End of discussion. If you don't want me with you, I'm sure another demon will", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"See you in hell", Finn said, before leaving.

"Its where I belong", Roman mumbled to himself.

* * *

The Phoenix was completely covered in Druid blood. She had asked all of them for their allegiance, but they all declined. She would let them run, the chase made it more exciting for her.

"You won't win. No one will bow to you, you freak", Wade wheezed.

She smirked and stepped on his broken leg. Making him scream.

"We'll see, won't we", she said to him.

She stomped on his head till there was nothing left. Asuka smirked.

"Are they all dead?", the Phoenix asked Asuka.

"I don't feel anyone else here", Asuka said.

She nodded.

"Who's next", she said.

"You need a place to clean up. This also gives you a chance to see your grandparents", Asuka said.

She turned to her.

"Our grandparents?", she asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know", Asuka said.

"No. What are they like?", Nova asked.

"Lets talk on our way", Asuka said, lifting her arm and pulling Nova in.

"Wait", Nova said.

She turned towards the Druids home. Asuka was wondering what she was doing, till it caught on fire.

"There, now its perfect", she said.

Asuka nodded.


	13. Chapter 13-Phoenix Castle

Getting to the castle, Asuka and Nova made their way inside.

"Mind opening the doors for us?", Asuka asked.

Nova lifted her hand and the huge double doors burst open, breaking the wood in half. The queen and king stood. Nikki and John making their way from their room. Nova stopped and looked at Nikki.

"Mom", she whispered.

The Phoenix bent over, clutching her head.

"No, she's not your mother", Asuka said, but Nova couldn't hear her.

A quick flash of memory reminding Nova that her mother had a twin sister. She had met her once. Nova stood up straight, her nose dripping blood. She wiped it.

"I don't feel so good", she said, before passing out.

Asuka bent down to set her hand on Nova to take her, but Nikki stopped her.

"I'll be back for her", Asuka said, before disappearing.

Nikki went over to Nova.

"She's burning up", she said.

John lifted Nova into his arms to take her to a spare room.

"Who is that girl?", the king asked.

"She's Brie's daughter, Nova", Nikki said.

"How? We didn't hear anything when we sent the Gargoyles", the king said.

"That's because Brie kept her hidden with a witches help, but she is Brie's", Nikki said.

The king paced.

"The power coming off her. It reminded me so much of the order", he mumbled to himself.

"That can't be. The order died out a long time ago", the queen said.

"Not with the deal broken", the king said.

He looked at Nikki.

"Do you know what her powers are?", he asked.

She told him everything Brie told her. He nodded.

"She's from the order. Its why she was burning up. She must have been in her Phoenix for too long.", the king said.

"What happens if she continues to use it?", Nikki asked.

"She'll die, end up killing herself trying to consume power. No one should have that much", he said.

"We need to find Brie", Nikki said.

* * *

Brie and Bryan were worried about Nova. She couldn't handle all the power she had. Then they had the Reigns pack to deal with.

"She doesn't know Agartha, so where could she possibly go?", Brie asked.

Finn came back and sighed.

"I don't feel anything in the human world. If she was there, I would have felt it", Finn said.

They nodded.

"Asuka", Savi said.

They turned to look at her. She wiped her tears she had been crying for Sarah.

"I know that what happened was not Nova. Asuka is doing it, she's controlling her. She placed this bracelet on her wrist.", Savi said.

"Do you think Nova knows?", Bryan asked.

"Yes, but if her Phoenix isn't talking to her, she won't know. Her Phoenix doesn't like to be controlled. If she knew about the bracelet she would have killed Asuka already", Savi said.

Bryan nodded.

"So then at this point, Asuka is guiding her. Where would she take her? Did you overhear her talking about a certain place?", Brie asked Savi.

"Sorry, no", Savi said.

She suddenly stopped and tilted her head. Everyone watched and waited. She looked at Brie and then Bryan.

"What is it?", Becky asked.

"The Druids, their dead", Savi said.

Brie and Bryan went over to the group of wolves who were talking. Becky and Finn followed.

"She burned the entire area, the unicorns had to get out of there", one said.

"Their bodies were all cut into pieces", another said.

Brie looked at Bryan. Roman walked over to the group. He met Brie's eyes before looking back at his pack.

"The females will be taken to the underground bunkers with the hurt males. They'll be safer there.", Roman said.

"And what are we going to do about", he stopped.

Roman swallowed.

"I'll take care of her. Only I can", Roman said.

The pack whispered amongst each other. Roman turned to walk back into his house. Brie followed him.

"Please, you can't. Asuka is controlling her. If we could remove the bracelet from her wrist, you'll see", Brie begged.

"Its too late. She's hurt too many people. No matter who is controlling her", Roman said over his shoulder.

"But you love her", Brie said softly.

He shed fresh tears and wiped them.

"Its how it has to be", Roman said, before walking back into his house.

Brie went back over to her husband.

"The Druids, that was their first stop. My parents castle is close. If Asuka is doing this to get rid of everyone who could take her on, my parents are her next stop", Brie said.

"Lets go", Bryan said.

* * *

Nova groaned. Her entire body was in pain, she couldn't even open her eyes. She took a deep breath before she did.

"Hey, you fainted on us", she focused on the face.

Her mother coming into view, no, not her mom. She jumped back as pain was shooting throughout her whole body. She screamed and Nikki tried to calm her.

"Its ok. Don't you remember me?", she asked.

Nova nodded.

"You're in a lot of pain. The Phoenix takes up a lot of your energy. I'm sure you are hungry", Nikki said.

Nova didn't realize that till she said something. She nodded. Nikki held her hand out to her and she took it. Her legs felt like jello. They were stopped by the queen and king.

"Hello Nova", the queen said.

Nova looked from this woman to her aunt Nikki.

"She's your grandmother", Nikki said.

"My mom never told me anything about you", Nova said softly.

"No wonder your Phoenix is out. Without her you are weak and scared", the king said.

"Dad", Nikki said.

"I didn't know what I was", Nova said.

The king looked intrigued by this.

"I can show you", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"The woman you came with, she's only trying to control you. I can show you how to use your powers so no one ever controls you again", he said.

Nova nodded.

"I would like that, but first, I want to see Roman. I need to speak to him, to let him know I'm safe", she said.

"No. No contact with mutts. They aren't strong enough for our kind, for you", he said.

"But, he's my mate", Nova said.

"I said no", he screamed.

Nova jumped back and hid behind Nikki.

" **Don't be afraid of him, he can't take you. We are so much stronger",** Nova heard.

She placed her hand against the side of her head. Nikki set her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?", she asked Nova.

"Yeah, I just, I thought I heard someone talking to me", she said.

Nova's nose started bleeding again. The queen handed her a tissue to wipe it.

" **Keep an eye on him Nova. I don't feel good about him being around us",** the voice said again.

"Ok", Nova whispered.

They ate and talked about her mom's time here with them. Where their kind comes from and how they need to keep their line alive.

"You are what's going to keep us going. Everyone will respect us for what we are, powerful", the king said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone", Nova said.

The king laughed.

"Oh child, its too late for that", he said.

Nova was confused, but let it go.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we start your sessions", the king said.

Nova nodded. The king and queen left her with Nikki and John. She shared photos of when they were kids and the tricks they use to play on their brother and parents. She told her about how Brie and Bryan met.

"My mom never told me. I felt so out of place, lost. Different", Nova said.

"That's because you didn't know what you are, but you do now and you never have to feel out of place again.", Nikki said.

Nova smiled. She yawned.

"Yeah, your Phoenix will do that to you if you aren't use to using her", Nikki said.

"Do you black out too?", Nova asked.

"No. You have black outs?", Nikki asked.

Nova nodded.

"Its strange, I know I did something, I just can't remember what it was", Nova said.

"Well, now that you are here. We will figure it out, I promise", Nikki said.

Nova nodded.

"I should get some sleep", Nova said.

Nikki nodded.

"Will you be able to find your room?", Nikki asked.

Nova nodded. She made her way up the stairs slowly. Her body was completely exhausted.

" **Don't trust them",** the voice said again.

Nova clutched her head. She continued walking, but stopped when she heard the queen and king talking. Her mother always told her never to listen in, but when her name came up, she couldn't help it.

"We can't just use her Emerson", the queen said.

"Why not? She's one of us. We can train her, teach her our ways. Control her", he said.

Nova flinched. Something inside her didn't like the use of that word.

"We can get rid of the demons that tore this family apart.", her grandfather said.

"And then what?", her grandmother asked.

"Then if anyone else gets in our way or tries to steal from us again, we use her to kill them. Its that simple", he said.

Nova stood and made her way to her room.

" **That's all anyone ever wants us for Nova. To use us. To control us",** the voice said again.

"Not Roman. He wants us", Nova said.

" **I don't know about that anymore, but if you still trust him, then I do too",** the voice said.

"I'm so tired", Nova mumbled.

" **Sleep. I'll take care of you",** the voice said.

Nova laid down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. Her Phoenix was still draining her, she had to stay awake to keep Nova safe.


	14. Chapter 14-Born From Ashes

Asuka appeared in Nova's room. She watched her while she slept, placing her fingers against the bracelet and sucking her powers out. Suddenly Nova shot up. She looked at Asuka.

"Why did you leave us? You said you would help", the Phoenix said.

"I had too. Your aunt threatened me after I tried to help you", Asuka said, sitting beside her.

"She overheard them talking. Her grandparents", the Phoenix said.

"And?", Asuka asked.

"They are just like everyone else. They want to control us, use us", she said.

"Then lets go. We don't need to stay here", Asuka said.

The Phoenix pulled on Asuka's arm, stopping her.

"I have to stay. They were talking about some Demons destroying our family. I need to know what Demons.", she said.

Asuka sighed, but nodded. She wanted to save the Demons for last, but she guessed they could move them up the list.

"If you need me at all, just call to me", Asuka said.

The Phoenix nodded. Asuka disappeared. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She needed to know if Roman really did still want to help her, to save Nova. Opening her eyes, she was in Roman's room. He was asleep in his bed. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm.

He jumped up and blinked before her form came into view.

"Nova", he said.

"I didn't know if you wanted to see us, after what we did", she said.

She sat on his bed.

"I don't remember any of it. I woke up and everyone was gone, you, were gone. You left us", she said.

Roman realized this wasn't Nova, but her Phoenix or it could be Asuka, testing him.

"I want Nova", he said.

The Phoenix nodded.

"Will she be safe with you?", she asked.

"She will always be safe with me", he said.

The Phoenix nodded. The violet in her eyes faded. Nova's shoulders sagged and she looked completely exhausted. Roman wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her more up the bed to lay beside him.

"Where am I?", she asked.

"Home", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I feel so sick", she said.

He touched her cheek gently.

"Where are you? Before you fell asleep", he said.

"My grandparents. I'm staying with them", she said sleepy.

He nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Did I really hurt Sarah?", she asked, her voice breaking.

He nodded. Her bottom lip trembled and her tears fell. She clutched her head.

"You also killed the Druids. Those men are powerful. How did you do it Nova? How could you?", he asked.

"Stop", she cried, shaking her head.

He took a hold of her wrists.

"I can't let you live", he said.

"But you told her, that you wouldn't hurt me. I trusted you, I vouched for you", Nova said.

"I have too. It's the only way to stop this", he said.

He held her down, his eyes turning red and black. She could feel the heat coming off his body.

"Roman", she said scared.

"Forgive me", he whispered.

Her Phoenix had enough. She came out and pushed Roman off her and against the wall. She sat up. Her eyes bright violet.

"I told you Nova. Everyone wants to hurt us", the Phoenix said.

"Nova, don't listen to her", Roman growled, trying to fight her powers.

"I told her you were a liar, but she didn't believe me. You just proved me right. You abandoned us and now you want to kill us. You are suppose to be our mate. You are suppose to love us and forgive us. You are no different", the Phoenix said.

She let Roman go. He slid down the wall and he stood slowly.

"Hummingbird, you know what you've done. Hurting people is not right", he said.

"Oh but stealing their souls is?", she asked.

"That's different", he said.

"How? You kill people for their souls. I kill people who've killed or hurt others", she said.

"I failed you, we both know that and I'm sorry, but getting back at the ones who hurt us solves nothing", he said.

"But it makes me feel a whole lot better", she said.

He grabbed her arms and met her eyes.

"You can't hurt me, as much as you want to kill me to make everyone else happy. You can't", she said, tears falling.

He took her wrist and noticed the bracelet. He went to pull it off, but it shocked him. She stood on her toes and kissed him. As much as he told himself to stop this, he couldn't. The pull to her was too strong. His hands had a mind of their own. Touching her and pulling her closer to his body.

"It could be like this forever. Just you and me. No rules, no one to control us. Come with me my mate, you won't regret it", she whispered against his lips.

He wanted to say yes. So badly. She laid back on his bed and he moved on top of her. Her hands gliding up his back, he moaned.

"Lets rule together my love", she whispered.

He shook his head before standing.

"No. That's not what I want", he said, moving farther away from her.

"You pick this pack, over me?", she asked.

Roman shed a tear.

"Over the Phoenix, the killer? Yes. Over Nova, never", he said.

"I am her, why can't you get that. She and I are the same person", she shouted.

He shook his head no.

"Nova would never hurt anyone", he said.

His house shook. Then his bed caught on fire.

"We hate you. You will never see her again", she said.

"You're wrong. I will see her again, when the moment comes to kill her. I will be the one to do it", he said.

She faded away. Roman sighed, he licked his lips. His bed stopped burning.

"Finn", he called.

Finn appeared and looked over his room.

"What the hell did you do?", Finn asked.

"It was the Phoenix. She was here and, Nova is fading.", he said.

"If you would have told me there was no saving her yesterday. I wouldn't have believed you, but the Phoenix is growing stronger and, Agartha can feel it. After the Druids, I believe we need to kill her", Finn said.

Roman looked at him.

"Get my pack ready. We leave tonight", Roman said.

Finn nodded. As much as he wanted to help Becky, Brie, and Bryan to save Nova. It was too late.

* * *

The next morning, the Phoenix stood from her bed. Not letting Nova out anymore. No one was going to disappoint her. She made her way down and looked at her grandfather.

"What was this I hear about you having Demon problems?", she asked.

Emerson smirked.

"I'll show you who", he said standing.

Nikki stood.

"No. Dad, don't do this", she said.

"Shut up. Don't act like you didn't know what he was planning once I was done with the Demons.", the Phoenix said.

"What are you talking about?", Nikki asked.

The Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mind your own business", she said.

She followed Emerson to his office. He pulled out a book about their history. She read it, catching the names of the Demons.

"Need some help?", Emerson asked.

She smirked.

"Not from you. As soon as I'm done with them, I'm coming for you", she warned.

She left his office.

"Asuka", she called.

The seer appeared beside her.

"Find me Kane", she said.

Asuka nodded.

* * *

Brie and Bryan showed up to the castle with Becky. They walked in and stopped when they saw Nikki and John talking.

"Brie", Nikki said, hugging her twin.

"Where is she? I know she's here", Brie said.

"Dad", Nikki said.

Before Brie could make her way to find her dad's office. Nova stood in front of them.

"Nova, sweetheart", Brie said, going to take a step towards her daughter.

The Phoenix backed up.

"She's not here right now", she said.

"Let me speak to her, she's my daughter", Brie said.

"No. You lied to her, you kept who she was from her. Then you put up a wall in her head, blocking me from her. She and I were one till you did that. You did this to us. Some mother you are", the Phoenix said.

"I did that to protect you. The witches said it would work", Brie said.

"The witches", the Phoenix said.

Brie realized that was a bad idea. She was going after the ones who hurt her.

"Nova, please. We were only trying to protect you. We were trying to avoid your grandparents finding you and turning you into this person. This person we don't recognize", Bryan said.

"Well they didn't do this to me. You two did. If you would have told me who I was, we could have avoided all of this to begin with. This is on you", she said.

"Asuka, she's trying to control you", Brie said.

The Phoenix threw Brie back. She hit the back of her head on the ceiling. Dropping to the floor hard.

"Stop. She's telling the truth. Try removing that bracelet from your wrist. You won't be able too.", Bryan said, checking on his wife.

She was still breathing. The Phoenix looked down at her wrist and tried to remove the bracelet. She couldn't. The ground underneath them started shaking. They could hear thunder outside.

"Nova. Sweetheart, if you can hear me. We love you, we just want to help. Fight her, this is your body, your mind", Bryan shouted at his daughter.

The Phoenix clutched her head and bent forward.

"No. Stop", she said.

"You can do it", Bryan encouraged.

The Phoenix screamed before standing up straight and rolling her shoulders back. She smirked.

"She's not strong enough to fight me", she said.

"You are killing her", Bryan said.

"And if I do so what? She's weak. She trust people she's not suppose too. All anyone in her life does, is disappoint her. No one can ever protect her like I can.", she said.

Bryan stood and approached the Phoenix.

"Please, I promise I will find a way to help her. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this, but I won't let anything happen to her again.", Bryan said.

"Lies", the Phoenix shouted.

In the distance they heard howls. The Phoenix looked at Bryan. Feeling betrayed.

"He's trying to kill us and you brought him here. You want us dead just as much as he does.", she accused.

"No. I don't know why he's here", Bryan said.

Emerson came out of the hall and attacked Nova. A barrier protected her. She was pissed now. She throw Emerson across the room. The window broke and a piece of glass was sticking straight up. She threw him against it and it went right through him.

Bryan took a step back.

"Nova, what did you do?", her dad asked.

"Protecting myself", she answered.

Emerson's body turned into ash and she collected it. She shook the small jar and tilted her head as she watched it.

"Born from ashes, no more", she said.

She disappeared and then reappeared behind her grandmother. Taking a knife to her throat and slitting it. Just like her grandfather, her grandma turned into ash and she collected that as well.

"Nova, what did you do?", Brie asked, slowly getting back up.

"Relax, their fine. These jars stop them from reincarnating. Dear old grandpa taught us that. Don't need them trying to stop me", she said.

She walked over to her parents and aunts.

"Help me? My final offer before I rip you apart", she said.


	15. Chapter 15-I Like This Place

Brie shook her head no.

"We can't, but you can stop this. I'm sure we can find a way to solve this without your death. This is all Asuka's fault", Brie said.

The Phoenix heard growling behind her. She turned to see Roman with his pack. He shifted.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be", Roman said.

"I'll deal with you in a minute", the Phoenix said.

She looked back at her parents, aunt, and uncle.

"Last chance", the Phoenix said.

Brie stood, Bryan holding her up.

"No", Brie said stern.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, mom", she said.

She disappeared before appearing behind Brie, Bryan grabbed his daughter's arm. Stopping her from pushing it into her mom's chest.

"Please, let us help you", Bryan said.

"I don't need it and I don't need you", she said, before taking his head in her hands and twisting his neck.

Brie screamed and used her powers to push Nova away. She hit the back wall hard, almost knocking her out. Roman went to attack Brie out of instinct to protect his mate. Brie threw him back before his wolf could get to her. The Phoenix heard a whine from his wolf.

"You hurt him", she said.

Brie nodded, her eyes glowing. Her husband's body turned to ash. The Phoenix was surprised by this.

"But he's not", the Phoenix stopped.

"He's a Banshee with Phoenix lives. I gave him my lives", Brie said.

Roman shifted back and stood, his pack was ready to attack Nova. He held his hand out to wait. He watched Brie and Nova. Nikki stood beside her sister.

"How sweet, you actually think the two of you can take me. Your powers combined don't even equal half of mine", the Phoenix said.

"We can still try", Nikki said.

They lifted their hands together and attacked Nova. Fire surrounding Nova. Roman went to cover her, giving up his back to be burned. He was waiting to feel the excruciating pain, but nothing came. He looked behind him to see the fire moving in all different directions. She was blocking it.

"I thought you said you wanted me dead", she said.

"I want to be the one to do it", he replied.

" **What are you doing?",** Dean mindlinked him.

He looked at his Beta.

" **Do it now",** Dean said.

Roman let his Hellhound out. His hands were shaking.

" **Let me** **do it Roman, my feelings aren't as strong as yours",** his Hellhound said.

Roman let him take over. Nova disappeared, standing behind her aunt Nikki. Brie went to attack Nova, but she pushed Nikki in the way. They didn't worry about it much, because fire wouldn't hurt Nikki. Nova grabbed Nikki's arm and twisted it back, popping it out of her shoulder.

Nikki screamed, before Nova snapped her neck. Nova quickly went up to Brie and grabbed her chin.

"You should have joined us", she said, before pushing her hand into her mom's chest and ripping out her heart.

Nova dropped it. Her hand covered in her mom's blood. She picked up her families ashes and placed the small vials away. John used his magic to attack Nova, none of it worked. Gargoyles swooped down, but Nova created lightening, hitting the gargoyles and making them explode.

Lightening struck near John's feet and he jumped back. Fire started to encircle him. He looked around for someone to help, but there were only wolves. Nova laughed.

"They can't help you", she said.

The fire closing in on him before it covered him and he screamed. She watched as his body burned and he died. The castle shook. She looked at Roman and his pack.

"I would leave if I were you. This place won't be standing for much longer", she said, going to walk away.

" **Forget this",** Dean said.

"No, Dean", Roman shouted.

Nova turned in time to catch Dean mid air.

"Stupid mutt", she said.

She took a hold of his head and started squeezing it. Dean's wolf whined and wiggled, trying to get out of her hold, but she was too strong. The pack and Roman tried to get to him, but a huge part of the castle fell in their path, stopping them.

"Nova don't", Roman shouted.

They could see over the fallen pillar. Finally, Dean's wolf stopped whining and wiggling. Blood was covering his white coat. Nova dropped his lifeless wolf and he shifted back. She had crushed his skull. Roman roared.

"Catch me if you can", she said, before disappearing.

Seth took Roman's arm.

"Lets go, we have to go. The castle is falling apart", Seth said.

Roman couldn't take his eyes off of his fallen friend.

"Come on, Rome", Seth said once more.

He followed his pack out. When they got outside, everything was burned.

"Alpha", Heath called.

Roman went to join him and he pointed out over what use to be a lake.

"Its dried out", Seth said.

"She did that? How?", Bo asked.

"No time to think about that. Lets get back to ours and come up with something. There has to be something in those books that can help us", Roman said.

Nova watched as his pack left. She came out and looked around.

"Asuka", she called.

Asuka appeared. She looked around and noticed the changes.

"Nice", she said nodding.

"Did you find the demon?", Nova asked.

She was in no mood for jokes.

"I did. Should we take our leave?", Asuka asked.

She held her hand out to Nova. Nova looked at it before meeting Asuka's eyes. Taking her hand.

"Where are we going?", Nova asked.

"Hell, or something like it", Asuka said.

Nova nodded.

"She needs to rest", she said.

"We can find somewhere safe for you to lay your head", Asuka said.

* * *

When Roman got back to his pack lands, he noticed Finn comforting Becky and the Banshee family. He swallowed before walking over to them.

"You need to leave my lands. Now", Roman said.

"Did she kill him?", Becky asked.

Roman looked away before nodding.

"Except, she collected something in these vial things. Dust, I think it was", Roman said.

They had a right to know about their family.

"Dust?", Becky asked.

Finn stood.

"Brie gave Bryan some of her lives, Phoenix lives. If she collected dust, it wasn't dust. Its ashes", Finn said.

"We need to get those ashes back", Becky said.

"Good luck with that. We barely got out of there alive. She killed my Beta", Roman said.

"Dean", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"She felt nothing", Roman said softly.

"Because its not Nova. What part of that don't you get. Her Phoenix thinks she's protecting her", Becky said.

She stood and looked at her family.

"We should go. He doesn't want to help her and we aren't strong enough. Our only choice is to go back to the human world.", Becky said.

It was history repeating itself and this time it was one of their own. Which made them feel even worse. Becky's mom and grandmother nodded. Their grandmother stopped and looked at Roman. She set her hand on his cheek.

"Do what you have to do", she said softly.

Roman shed a tear and she wiped it.

"No second guessing", she said.

They left. Finn stayed behind to help Roman, if he needed it.

"You heard the old woman, no second guessing", Finn said.

Roman chuckled.

* * *

Asuka had taken Nova to Hunter and Stephanie's place. They were easy kills for her. Nova looked around at all the potions Stephanie had.

"Can we use any of this stuff?", Nova asked.

"I can. You really don't need it", she said to her.

Nova nodded and eyed Asuka. Her eyes drifted to the bracelet on her wrist. She would deal with that when she was done using Asuka.

"What is this, underworld like?", Nova asked.

"Sort of like Agartha, just dark and dead", Asuka said.

"Agartha is getting there though. Soon we will be rid of everyone trying to control us", Nova said.

Asuka nodded.

"I wasn't talking to you", Nova said, before disappearing upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning, Nova got up and took a quick shower. Her hair was falling out in chunks. She shrugged it off and got out. Changing and walking downstairs to see Asuka ready to leave.

"What do we do with the bodies?", Asuka asked.

"Burn them", Nova said.

They walked out of the house and it caught fire. The property around it burning, scorched.

"Lets go", Nova said.

Getting to the underworld. They found Kane's castle.

"I should warn you though. He has Hellhounds. Its why I couldn't get closer to him", Asuka said.

"Let me worry about them", Nova said, walking up to the huge doors.

They opened and three huge black dogs came out. She had seen them somewhere before. Asuka stood beside her.

"Roman is one as well. Its why you recognize it", Asuka said.

Nova glared at her.

"Stay the hell out of my head", she said.

Asuka felt the need to listen to that command. She was getting stronger. Nova looked at all three Hounds. The ground underneath them shook. The Hounds whined before bowing their heads. Nova's nose started bleeding and she wiped it. They walked passed the bowed Hounds.

"How did you do that? Only their masters can command them", Asuka said.

"They don't have one anymore. I freed them", Nova said.

She understood why they had tried to attack her. They were being controlled. Getting to Kane, he was there with another man. They both stood suddenly.

"What did you do with my Hounds? Why can't I feel them?", Kane asked.

"Who the hell are you? Asuka, what is the meaning of this?", Undertaker asked.

"I freed them. They can do as they please now, no more, will you control them", Nova said.

"They are my property", Kane yelled.

He tried to approach Nova, but was stopped by his Hellhounds standing in front of her. Protecting her.

"Stop. You work for me. I said stop", Kane yelled.

Nova smirked.

"They can think for themselves now", she said.

Three more Hellhounds came out, surrounding Undertaker. She looked at them and they bowed as well before turning to growl at Undertaker. He backed up a bit.

"How?", he asked.

Her eyes glowed.

"You're a Phoenix", Kane said.

"Not just any Phoenix. She's from the order", Asuka smirked.

"No. That can't be. They all died out", Kane said.

"I heard what you did to my family", Nova said.

Nova walked around to each Hound.

"How long has it been since they've eaten?", she asked.

"They can't take us", Undertaker said, he tried to use his powers, but he couldn't.

He didn't have any, anymore.

"Now they can", Nova said.

She snapped her fingers and the Hounds attacked both men. Tearing into them and ripping them apart.

"I like this place", Nova said, looking around.

She sat down in one of the chairs. The Hellhounds shifted and bowed in their human form.

"Your free", she said.

"Yes, but we owe you. If you ever need us. We will be there. Freely", one said.

She nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-Blood

_Nova woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around and realized she was home, back in her world. Something felt off though. She stood and made her way out of her room and downstairs._

" _Mom?", she called._

 _No one answered her. She looked in the basement where her mom spent her time. Her dad called it her mom's, woman cave. She checked the backyard where her dad liked to spend his time._

" _Dad?", she called._

 _Nothing. She walked back in and went to the front door. Opening it, everything looked normal. She stepped out and a fog suddenly rolled in. She ran back inside and locked the door._

" _Your dreaming", she turned to see herself, but it wasn't really her._

 _She was skinnier and looked sick._

" _I'm your Phoenix", she said._

 _Nova was confused._

" _How?", she asked._

" _Dream walking. We can be here at the same time and talk without anyone listening in on us", she said._

" _Why here?", Nova asked._

" _Because you love it here. This is the only home you ever knew, that you remember", The Phoenix said._

" _It feels like I've been asleep for too long. I'm alone here", Nova said._

" _No you aren't. You have me and that's all you need", The Phoenix said, before disappearing._

 _Nova sighed. She had to find a way to get out of here._

* * *

Asuka was sucking the powers out of Nova again. She knew the Phoenix was sleeping. The bracelet glowed when it was taking her powers. The Phoenix suddenly sat up and gasped.

"What happened?", Asuka asked.

"Why were you standing so close to me?", the Phoenix asked suspiciously.

"I heard you talking and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I was going to wake you if you were in danger while you were dream walking", Asuka said.

The Phoenix didn't believe her for a second, but for now she needed Asuka alive. She didn't know Agartha like she did. The Phoenix stood and grabbed her shoes.

"So who were you dream walking with?", Asuka asked.

"A friend", she replied.

"Roman?", Asuka asked.

The Phoenix stopped.

"No. He doesn't want to see me anymore", she said.

"He choose that pack over you. Over his mate. He's not worthy to be Alpha", Asuka said.

The Phoenix stood and wrapped her hand around Asuka's throat.

"Don't speak ill of him. He might not want me anymore, but she still loves him.", the Phoenix said.

"I apologize, my queen", Asuka said.

The Phoenix loosened her grip and let her go. Grabbing her jacket, she looked at Asuka.

"Now, how many more Demons are down here?", she asked.

Asuka nodded.

* * *

Finn walked into the meeting room where the Wolves were coming up with a way to corner Nova and give Roman the chance to kill her. Roman looked up at him.

"What happened? You have that look", Roman said.

"She killed Kane and Undertaker, some of the strongest Demons to exist and she killed them", Finn said.

Roman sighed.

"Is she still in the underworld?", Roman asked.

"I'm not sure. Haven't heard anything else, but some of the other Demons are going underground or to the human world. She freed the Hellhounds, they will defend her because she gave them free will", Finn said.

"Can she really do that?", Seth asked.

Finn nodded.

"Apparently so", he said.

"Can she do that with me?", Roman asked.

"She would have done that from the beginning or maybe, because she saw how they were being controlled, she freed them", Finn said.

"You're a Demon", Roman said.

"I can take care of myself", Finn said.

"She killed Kane and Undertaker, she could easily go through you. Leave Finn, go into hiding or go with your mate. I don't care, just go", Roman said.

"No. I swore to your mother that I would protect you. I don't back out on my promises", Finn said.

* * *

Nova had just finish killing Paul Heyman and freed his Hellhounds, who just like the others, vowed to have her back in time of war. She cleaned her hands before finding Asuka going through his books.

"I thought there would be more Demons", Nova said.

"They heard what you did to their brothers and well, you could imagine their fears", Asuka said.

Asuka looked at her.

"You look exhausted", Asuka pointed out.

Nova had dark purple bags under her eyes. Asuka noticed how thin her hair looked.

"When was the last time you ate?", Asuka asked.

"Its been a couple of days. Don't worry, I don't need food", the Phoenix said.

Asuka followed behind her.

"You might not, but Nova does", she said.

The Hellhounds growled at Asuka. The Phoenix turned to look at her.

"Fine, for her, I will eat", she said.

Asuka nodded.

* * *

 _Nova went through the books her mom had stored in the basement. Everything her mom taught her when she was little was in these books. She never remembered all this because of the wall in her head._

" _There's nothing", Nova groaned and throwing the book._

" _Nova", she turned to see a woman with orange reddish hair._

" _Do I know you?", she asked._

 _Nova looked around. If she was dreaming, why was this woman here? She didn't know her._

" _I'm Becky. You and I are cousins. Your dad's side", Becky said._

" _How did you get here? I'm dreaming", Nova said._

" _If you know how to dream walk, you can visit anyone as long as they are asleep", Becky explained._

" _I didn't know that", Nova said softly._

" _Where are you?", Becky asked._

" _I don't know. She hasn't let me out since getting to my grandparents castle", Nova said._

 _Becky nodded._

" _Wait, we did overhear something about some Demons", Nova said._

" _The Underworld", Becky mumbled._

" _I don't know how to wake up. She won't let me", Nova said._

 _Becky nodded._

" _We will get you out again", Becky said._

" _Or you could just kill me. No one is happy with me at the moment. I'm not wanted here or Agartha", Nova said._

" _I would never let anyone hurt you. Even if we had to live in the human world for the rest of our lives. I will protect you", Becky said._

 _Nova nodded._

" _I'll be back. I'll find a way to pull you out again", Becky said._

 _Nova nodded and Becky disappeared. Nova sat back down, alone again._

* * *

"So?", Finn asked Becky.

"She might be in the Underworld still. The Phoenix hasn't let her out since being at the Phoenix castle", Becky said.

"Then we go to the Underworld", Roman said.

He got his pack ready. Becky followed him.

"I promised her I would help her. You can't still want to kill her. She's stuck", Becky said.

"You shouldn't have made that promise. I vowed to end her life and that is what I'm going to do", Roman said.

"I can't let you", Becky said.

She screamed and all the wolves bent over, screaming in pain and ears bleeding. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Becky was gone. Finn stood, his ears still in pain.

"We need to move", Roman said.

They all wiped their ears and started for the Underworld.

* * *

Becky showed up to Kane's castle. Hellhounds laying around and watching her carefully. She knew they wouldn't hurt her because of her good soul. Getting inside, Becky checked everywhere.

"Looking for me?", she turned to see the Phoenix sitting at the table eating.

"Nova?", Becky asked.

"What do you want Banshee? I have no problems with you and your kind", she said.

"My kind? You are half Banshee too", Becky said.

The Phoenix stopped and eyed Becky. Becky heard soft growls behind her, looking over her shoulder she noticed the Hellhounds.

"We are cousins. My mom and your dad are siblings", Becky said.

The Phoenix leaned back in the chair.

"So that does make you and I, cousins", The Phoenix said.

Becky nodded.

"And tell me, what brings you down here?", she asked.

"I'm here to help you. The Reigns pack wants to kill you, I came to warn you", Becky said.

Asuka showed up behind Nova.

" **She's trying to control you",** Becky mindlinked.

" **I know. I'm just using her for now",** the Phoenix let her know.

"We need to leave. They're coming", Becky said.

The Phoenix looked at Asuka.

"Who's next?", she asked.

"I always hated those sirens", Asuka said.

"Lets go", the Phoenix said.

Becky went to Kane's library. Looking through his shelves, there had to be something here to help Becky wake Nova. Finn had a book, but his castle was far from Kane's.

"What are you doing?", Asuka asked.

"I have powers too. I want to help Nova in anyway I can", Becky said.

Asuka eyed her.

"Everything ok here?", Nova asked.

Becky nodded.

"I was just telling Asuka that I have powers too. I was looking for something to help you, that way you don't have to do all the work", Becky said.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want too. You have a mind of your own", the Phoenix said.

"But I want to help", Becky said.

The Phoenix nodded.

"Lets go", she said.


	17. Chapter 17-Two For One

Getting to the beach where mermaids liked to enjoy their time. Asuka pointed to the large rocks. Hearing voices and giggles.

"What do you need me to do?", Becky asked.

The Phoenix looked at her.

"Not too quick, I like to hear them scream and beg for their lives, if they don't agree with me", she said.

Becky felt a shiver go down her spine when she said that. She nodded.

"Round them up", the Phoenix said, tilting her head.

Becky nodded and left them. Asuka stood closer to Nova.

"Are you sure we can trust her?", Asuka asked.

Nova looked over her shoulder at her.

"I trust her more than I trust you right now", she replied.

Asuka looked shocked.

"You forget I can read auras. Yours gives away too much", Nova said.

Asuka swallowed. Hearing the scream, Asuka doubled over and covered her ears. Nova walked towards it. Seeing the mermaids on the rocks, covering their ears in agony. Nova sent a small nod to Becky and she stopped. The mermaids hissed at Becky.

Nova snapped her finger and one exploded. The others gasped and bowed their heads.

"My queen, we've been waiting for you", Kelly said.

"Why?", Nova asked.

Asuka wiped her ears and joined Becky and Nova.

"We heard what you have been doing. Everyone else were fools for not siding with you", Kelly said, sitting up.

Nova nodded.

"We also aren't strong enough to fight you", Peyton commented.

Nova smirked.

"Good answer", she said to Peyton.

"Do you need anything from us? We will be happy to oblige", Kelly said.

"Wolves, when you kill one of their pack mates, come to find whoever hurt them. Correct?", Nova asked.

Kelly and the other mermaids nodded.

"Do you know anyone from the Styles pack?", Nova asked.

Kelly looked at Billie.

"I knew a few of the men. They like to enjoy themselves here since they don't have females yet", she answered.

"Do you have a special way to call them?", Nova asked.

Billie nodded.

"Do me a favor and call them", Nova said.

"Yes, my queen", Billie said.

Her fin shifted into legs and she stood. She made her way to the ocean and placed her hand inside the water. It glowed before it shot away from her hand and she stood.

"They should be here soon. If they aren't on lock down", Billie said.

Nova nodded and looked her over.

"You don't care if I, handle them, do you?", Nova asked.

Billie smirked.

"Not at all", she said.

Nova nodded.

"You like killing. Don't you", Nova said.

Billie glanced at Kelly before looking down.

" **Kelly made the rule where mermaids were no longer allowed to hurt man kind. No matter what.",** Becky mindlinked.

Nova nodded. She turned and looked at Kelly.

" **Is she on the council?",** Nova asked Asuka.

Asuka nodded. Nova smiled at Kelly.

"You forbid your kind from hurting men. Why? Its instinct", Nova said.

"There aren't many of us left. I was just trying to protect them", Kelly defended.

"You mean control them", Nova said.

"No. They can do as they please", Kelly said.

Eva stood.

"Except do as our instinct insist", she said.

"Some of those men who come and play with us, hurt us. If we try to do the same, she disciplines us", Dana said.

Kelly sighed.

"Because if you would have killed any of those men, they would come for all of us. I wasn't about to let that happen", Kelly said.

"We could have swam out to sea. They won't dare follow us there", Peyton said.

"Why?", Nova asked.

"Ever heard of Dragons?", Eva asked.

Nova nodded.

"Well, we have one too. He protects us, which is something Kelly so suddenly forgot", Eva said, glaring at Kelly.

"I didn't forget", Kelly said.

"A dragon in the water?", Nova asked.

"He's a sea dragon", Kelly said.

"Then that deals with that problem. Now you", Nova said, pointing at Kelly.

"I was only trying to protect them", Kelly said, holding her hands up.

Nova looked at the other women.

"Vote", she said.

"Kill her", Eva said.

"I second that", Peyton said.

Billie and Dana agreed next. Kelly glared at them. Nova's eyes glowed and Kelly started choking. She placed her hands against her throat and coughed.

"Walk into the water and claw your throat out", Nova commanded.

Kelly suddenly stood up and walked toward the ocean. They watched as she clawed at her throat, till she choked on her own blood. Her body was floating away, the ocean turning red. Nova faced the ones who were left.

"Call your sea dragon", she said.

Peyton nodded.

* * *

Sasha walked into Roman's house. Making her way to his office. He was sitting behind his desk.

"Alpha", she said.

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Sorry, yeah?", he asked.

"Just wanted to check on you. I know how hard it must be, but you will be fine once this is over", she said.

He wiped his face and she walked around his desk. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You know how I've always felt about you. We can make this work and I can be your female. We can stand side by side and lead this pack into a war. I'll have the Valkyrie backing me up", she said.

Roman removed her hand from him and stood.

"No one could ever replace my female. If anyone is going to kill her, its going to be me", he said.

"Clearly you can't. You've had plenty of opportunities. I heard what happened at the Phoenix castle. You protected her when her mom and aunt tried to kill her", Sasha said.

"Because I need to be the one to do it", Roman growled.

"Just admit it Rome, you can't. Let us do it", Sasha said.

He grabbed her arm. His eyes glowing black and red.

"You touch one hair on her head and I will rip you apart myself. No amount of years of friendship will stop me. We don't want you, no matter what", the Hellhound said.

He released her.

"You can't stop us either. I am not in your pack anymore, you can't command me", Sasha said.

She turned and walked out of the room. The Valkyrie wanted to end this before anyone else got hurt. Sasha had hoped Roman and his pack would join them, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Nova watched as the water moved, before a huge snake like creature came out. He looked at the mermaids and nodded. He shifted into a human and walked onto the beach.

"So you're the sea dragon", Nova said.

He nodded before taking a knee and bowing his head.

"Aleister Black, my queen", he said.

"Don't do that. Stand.", she said.

He did. She looked him over.

"They tell me you protect them. Why?", she asked.

"They saved my life a long time ago. A bunch of pirates hooked me and when I turned into a human, they wanted to kill me and sell me", he answered.

"We snuck onto the ship and slit every single throat", Dana said, smiling at the memory.

"What was Kelly's say?", Nova asked.

"She was angry. Said they should have left me for dead. Its why she doesn't step into the ocean anymore. I wanted her head", Aleister said.

Nova nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore", she said.

He smirked.

"I know", he replied.

"Even though you don't have too anymore, will you still protect them?", Nova asked.

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

She nodded.

"Good, they will need you now that they are helping me", Nova said.

His eyes glowed.

"No need to worry about them", he said.

"My queen, their here", Billie said.

Nova nodded. Aleister went back into the ocean, ready to hurt any man who hurt the mermaids.

"We need to go. If they see us, they will call their Alpha", Asuka said.

Nova chuckled. Becky took Nova's hand.

"You know nothing of her powers", Becky said.

Asuka took Nova's other hand. They had disappeared from the Mermaids view. To Asuka they were still standing in front of the Mermaids.

"Can't they see us?", Asuka asked.

"No. Not unless you let go of my hand", Nova said.

"How many powers do you have?", she asked.

" **Don't answer that",** Becky said.

Nova nodded and stayed quiet. They watched as the wolves from Styles pack joined the women on the rock. Nova had seen enough. She released Asuka and Becky's hands. Reappearing. The Mermaids laughed softly and moved away from the men.

"What's going on?", Jason asked.

He turned to see Nova.

"You're the Phoenix everyone is after", he said, pointing at Nova.

"Yes", she answered.

"You can kill us now, but our pack will get their revenge. They are joining the Valkyrie to destroy you", Jason smirked.

"With them on our packs side, they will win", Elias said.

Nova nodded and shrugged.

"I guess this is it then right. Oh, but before I go, I would like to introduce you to a friend of ours.", Nova said.

Suddenly the ground shook and the water moved. A huge snake head lifted out and over Nova.

"Aleister, meet Styles pack. Styles pack, meet Aleister", Nova said.

The men backed up.

"You two will be my warning shot", Nova said.

"Warning shot?", Elias asked.

"That I'm coming for them next and it's a bonus because the Valkyrie will be with them. Two for one", Nova said.


	18. Chapter 18-Last Attempt

Alpha AJ felt the death of Jason and Elias.

"I told those two idiots not to go", Karl said.

AJ paced.

"What do we do?", Luke asked.

"We have the Valkyrie on our side, lets attack her before Reigns finds out. You heard Sasha, he won't let anyone else do it. His mind is clouded", Karl said.

"But I also understand him, you should too. That mate pull is stronger than any power on Agartha", AJ said.

Karl and Luke sighed, knowing their Alpha was right. They heard laughter behind them. They turned to see Nova. She waved.

"Hi, I hear you are looking for me?", she asked.

Karl went to attack her, but his hand went right through her. She blurred. He pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, I knew that would happen so I projected myself. Can't give it away to easily now can I", she said.

AJ took a few steps closer to her.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Send the Valkyrie alone, or die", she said.

He growled.

"Scared?", he asked.

"Not one bit, but you should be", she said.

"You die tonight", AJ warned.

"Then so does you mate. By the way, where is she?", Nova asked, before disappearing.

AJ quickly ran out of the room and towards his house.

"Mandy", he called, once he ran inside.

He looked over the entire house and nothing, not even her scent. Karl and Luke entered next. AJ growled.

"Reigns", he said.

* * *

The Phoenix opened her eyes. She had captured the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma mates. Asuka followed behind her.

"The Valkyrie aren't the only ones Alpha Styles can call. You can't take them on alone, eventually you will struggle to keep up with their strikes", Asuka said.

The Phoenix stopped and faced Asuka, rolling her eyes, annoyed. She wrapped her hand around her throat. Eyes glowing to make her point.

"Then why don't I just kill you now, that way you don't have to help and you can stop annoying me", she said.

Asuka sighed.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to question your powers", Asuka said.

The Phoenix let go and walked away from her. Asuka rubbed her throat. Becky bumped her shoulder and smirked. Asuka glared at her. Becky caught up with Nova.

"How do you want to play this Nova?", she asked.

"I don't want you to be here when they come for me", Nova said.

Becky took her cousin's arms.

"I am not leaving without you", she said.

"I am not going anywhere", Nova said.

"Then neither am I", Becky said.

The Phoenix placed her hand against her head before shaking it.

"What's wrong?", Becky asked.

"She's fighting me", the Phoenix said softly.

The Phoenix looked at Becky.

"Get me the Hellhounds", she said.

Becky nodded and left.

"What would you like us to do next?", Billie asked.

"A war is coming, one I won't ask you to fight. This is my battle", Nova said to the mermaids and Aleister.

"We will help you. We are stronger than you think", Eva said standing.

"Even if it means our death", Peyton continued.

Dana stood next and nodded.

"You will have me as well", Aleister said, bowing.

"Don't bow, you are free", Nova said.

"Because of you", he replied.

* * *

Roman was just coming back from the underworld. Finn sat in the chair across from him.

"She freed the Hellhounds. I am still trying to figure out how she did it", Finn said.

Roman looked over at him.

"Her powers are growing", Finn said, still talking to himself.

"What about your other two hounds?", Roman asked, bringing Finn back from his thoughts.

Finn looked over at him as if he didn't know Roman was there.

"I can't feel them, meaning she freed them too", he replied.

"Have you tried looking for them?", Roman asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"I'm afraid of what they might do now that I can no longer control them", Finn said.

"She hates that word", Roman mumbled.

Finn looked over at him.

"Control? She hates it", Finn said, more to himself.

Roman nodded. Seth walked in and set his hands on his hips.

"She just killed Kelly", Seth said.

Roman grabbed the marker and drew an x over the mermaids beach.

"But", Seth continued.

Finn and Roman looked at him.

"She didn't kill all of them. They are protecting her", Seth said.

Finn nodded.

"Makes sense. She hates control, Kelly forbid the mermaids from entering the ocean and killing man. Its going against everything they know", Finn said.

"She's freeing everyone being held back by the rules", Roman said, his eyes scanning the map.

The door to the meeting room opened quickly, AJ stormed in.

"Can I help you Alpha AJ?", Roman asked.

"She has my mate", AJ growled.

Roman looked away. AJ was going to approach him, Finn stopped him.

"Let me go Demon", AJ warned.

"Not till you calm down", Finn said.

"I am looking for her now AJ. She is harder to track, harder to kill. She isn't your typical bird. She's a Phoenix", Roman said.

"Join me and the Valkyrie. You will have her head, no one will stop you, but you have to do it", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"I can do it, just don't get in my way", he snapped.

Roman's eyes glowed.

"I'll call the Valkyrie here", AJ said.

Roman nodded. AJ and his guys walked out. Roman placed his hands on the table and looked at the map.

"Roman, you don't have to be the one to do it", Seth said softly to his friend.

Roman could feel his heart hurting.

"I have too be the one. She is my mate, its only right that I do it", Roman said.

Seth nodded and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"So we wait for them to come?", Dana asked.

"I'm a little bored, so no. Its going to be awhile, they need to come up with a plan and Alpha AJ just didn't seem that smart to me", Nova said.

The mermaids laughed. Nova looked at Asuka.

"I've never seen a fairly before, well, I have just not their home", Nova said.

Asuka smirked. She needed a recharge in power. The fairies could give her that. Asuka nodded.

"Lets go", she said.

Nova stood and took Asuka's hand. Getting the Silvermist, it was bright and colorful.

"Makes me sick", Asuka commented.

"Lets fix that", Nova said, lifting her hand as a fireball formed on her palm.

"Don't you want them to join you?", Asuka asked.

Nova laughed.

"Fairies? I doubt they would", Nova said.

"I agree", Asuka said.

Nova released the fireball, hitting a tree and watching it go up in flames. Hearing screams and balls of light. Nova stopped them from flying way.

"Ever picked the wings off a fly?", Nova asked Asuka.

Asuka wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was very afraid of the Phoenix right now.

"No", Asuka said.

"Let me show you", Nova said.

* * *

Bayley suddenly bent over, screaming in pain. Sasha set her hand on her.

"What's happening?", Sasha asked.

Roman knew right away what it was once Bayley looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She's killing them", Bayley said, tears falling.

"Lets go", Roman said.

Alpha AJ joining him with his pack. Once they reached Silvermist, it wasn't what they remembered. Every inch of the territory was burned. Bayley ran around, screaming, asking if anyone was still alive. Hearing small cries, children were left inside the only standing home.

"She left the children alive?", AJ asked.

"Because Nova is still in there. She wouldn't forgive her Phoenix if she harmed them", Roman said.

"So what, now you don't want to kill her? She is not worth saving anymore", AJ said.

Roman growled and grabbed AJ, pushing him back.

"I know that, I fucking know. I wish everyone would stop saying that. I know what I have too do", Roman growled.

Seth grabbed Roman by the shoulder.

"Come on Alpha, let go", Seth said.

Roman released AJ. He walked away from them.

* * *

Nova and Asuka arrived back on the beach. She was covered in Fairy blood. She walked into the ocean to clean up. Becky came back and looked at her cousin. The ocean was red.

"What happened? Is she hurt?", Becky asked.

"No. She killed the Fairies", Billie said.

Becky placed her hand over her mouth. Her mind went right to Bayley, Nova's best friend. Asuka bumped her shoulder against Becky, smirking.

"You can't save her anymore", Asuka whispered.

Becky glared at her.

"I'm going to get her more clothes", Asuka said before leaving.

Getting to the black market, she gathered extra clothes for Nova. She suddenly stopped. She smirked.

"I thought that by now, you would have consumed all of her powers and killed her", Shinsuke said behind her.

"Its like you don't know me at all, brother", Asuka said, turning to face him.

A smirk on her face.

"Let the girl go, you don't understand what you are doing", Shinsuke said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and soon I will be able to take her", Asuka said.

"No matter how much power or whose power you consume, it will not be enough to kill her", Shinsuke said.

"That's why I'm going to wait for the perfect moment, when she is at her weakest", Asuka said.

"And that is?", Shinsuke asked.

Asuka laughed.

"You really think I would tell you. So you can warn him", Asuka said.

She shook her head.

"I have to go now", she said, before disappering.

Shinsuke sighed. That would be his last attempt at trying to save his sister and everyone else.


	19. Chapter 19-An Order

Its been two weeks. They had gathered the Angels, Valkyries, and what little Wolves were left. Nova still held the Alpha female, Beta, and Gamma. AJ was going crazy with not knowing how his female was. Nova had gone through the Unicorns, Basilisks, and Seers.

Roman wanted to make sure everyone was trained for the Hellhounds, those would be the toughest to beat. His beard was growing out and he was losing a lot of weight. Seth walked over to him.

"Brother, you should eat something", Seth said.

"I'm not hungry", Roman said.

Seth knew Roman wasn't getting any sleep. He admitted to him one night that he didn't want to dream walk with Nova. He had seen her a few times, but always pulls out before she could say anything to him. Finn walked over with some tea and handed it to Roman.

"I don't want any", he replied.

"I don't care. Drink it. You haven't eaten or slept. This group needs you to be able to stand on your feet.", Finn said.

Roman took it and drank. It was sweet, making him drink more.

"What's in this?", Roman asked.

"Berries, lemon, mint, and maybe a sleeping pill or two", Finn said.

Roman set the cup down.

"What?", he asked.

Seth smirked.

"You need to rest. I can't force the food down your throat, but I can force you to sleep", Finn said.

Roman sighed.

"You should go inside and get comfortable", Finn said.

Roman stood, mumbling something under his breath. Finn and Seth chuckled. Roman laid down on his bed. Closing his eyes before feeling the pills go to work. His body relaxed and a calmness took over him.

* * *

 _Roman looked around, it was Nova's childhood home. He felt his heart break, remembering that little girl running around while they chased her. Celebrating her birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving. His tears fell._

" _Are you going to run away from me again?", he closed his eyes and swallowed._

 _He turned to see Nova. She didn't look anything like the woman he knew now. She looked healthy and strong._

" _Are you here to help me get home?", she asked._

" _No", he said._

" _I don't mind if you are here to visit. Its been awhile since Becky has come", Nova said._

" _Becky?", he asked._

 _She nodded and took a step towards him. He took four back. She noticed and stepped away._

" _My cousin. She comes to try to help me, but she doesn't know how to wake me up", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _Do you know how to wake me up?", she asked._

" _No", he answered._

 _She nodded and pointed towards the couch. She sat._

" _Roman, I can tell you hate me", she said softly._

" _Not you. Your Phoenix", he said._

" _But she's apart of me", Nova said._

 _Roman sighed._

" _No wonder everyone was so afraid of me. I'm a monster", she said, tears falling._

 _Roman sat beside her and took her hands._

" _No you aren't. She is.", he said._

" _I want to go home", she cried._

 _He placed his hands against her cheeks, making her look at him._

" _I will get you home, I promise", he said._

" _Did I hurt anyone else?", she asked._

 _He wiped her tears._

" _No", he lied._

 _She laid against him and he rubbed her back._

" _I love you, Nova", he whispered._

 _She looked up at him and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away a bit._

" _Don't be afraid", he whispered against her lips._

 _He started to fade._

" _Will you come back?", she asked._

" _I'll try", he said, before he disappeared._

 _She didn't want to be alone again. She was growing depressed._

* * *

Roman gasped when he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How was it?", Finn asked.

Roman lifted his head.

"You knew very well that I didn't want to see her and yet you force it", Roman said.

"Did you get to say goodbye?", Finn asked.

Roman looked down at his feet.

"You have one more night before we go through with this plan. Go back to her and say goodbye, you will regret it if you don't", Finn said.

He stood from his spot and walked out of Roman's room. Roman knew he was right. Someone knocked.

"Come in", he said.

The door opened and Sasha walked in with a tray of food. His wolf watched her carefully and growled. He didn't like her in his space where his female belonged.

"I just came to bring you food. You need it, you haven't eaten in a few days", she said.

He looked away from her. She went to sit beside him.

"Get out.", he said.

"Everyone is ready. I just want to make sure you are too", Sasha said.

"I am", he said softly.

She tried to reach over and place her hand on his, but he moved it away and growled. He turned to look at her, his eyes black with hints of red.

"He said to get out. I won't repeat myself again", the Hellhound said.

She swallowed and stood, making her way out. The Hellhound let him out again and he reached for the food. Eating a bit here and there. He just wanted to get this over with. He was tired of feeling this pain in his heart.

* * *

The Phoenix touched her hand. She felt him, his fingertips light on her skin. Then she felt them on her cheeks. She projected herself. He was crying when she found him. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly stood.

"Nova", he said.

"Help me, please help me", she cried.

Her eyes weren't violet.

"Keep pushing her away. Push her down Nova", Roman said, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Nova pulled away from him, clutching her head.

"My brain is on fire. It burns", she screamed.

She fell to her knees. Roman bend down beside her and held her close.

"Fight her", he growled.

Roman could feel Nova's skin was hot. Her nose was bleeding.

"I don't feel so good", she gasped.

"She's killing you", he mumbled.

Suddenly she stopped moving. Her skin was cooling down. He was pushed back and away from her.

"How did you do it?", she asked standing.

She was back to the Phoenix.

"How did you free her?", she asked.

"I told her I loved her", he said.

He was trying to pull himself free from her hold.

"You are killing her", he gasped.

"No. You are. Have you told her? That even if you get her out and free, you are still going to kill her", she said.

"I'm not. We are going to run away, I don't know where to yet, but we are. I can't allow myself or anyone else to hurt her. Including you", he said.

She let him go.

"You won't get that close again", she said, before disappearing.

He caught his breath.

* * *

The Phoenix got back to the beach. She wiped her nose.

"You look sick", Becky said.

The Phoenix glared at her.

"I'm fine", she said, before rolling her eyes.

Becky knew she wasn't. This is what happens to Phoenix.

"Asuka's been hiding something from you", Becky said.

She looked at her.

"Powers. Yours, theirs, and anyone else you've killed", Becky said.

"Why is she collecting it?", she asked.

"Because hers are minimal to ours. I could best her if she didn't have everyone else's powers", Becky said.

Nova nodded.

"Their coming", Nova said.

"You can feel them?", Becky asked.

Nova nodded.

"I say we meet them on his territory", Nova said.

"Whose territory?", Becky asked.

"Reigns. Get the mermaids and Hellhounds ready", Nova said.

Becky nodded before leaving her side.

* * *

Roman watched as everyone got ready. The Wolves forming their lines in wolf form. The Valkyrie had on their armor, along with the Angels. Mickie and Eve stood beside him.

"We can wear her down. As soon as you get an opening, you take it", Mickie said.

Roman nodded.

"Don't hesitate. We are only going to get one try", Eve said.

"I know", it came out as a whisper.

They nodded and joined their group.

"Seth", he called.

His Gamma joined him.

"I need you to do me a favor", Roman said.

"Sure. What?", he asked.

"I need you to take the Fairy children and any female and child wolves that are left, to the underground bunkers", Roman said.

"What?", Seth asked.

Roman looked at him.

"This pack needs to continue, Dean is dead, and I", he stopped.

He shook his head.

"I need you to carry on", he said.

"I am not leaving you. I swore to protect you with my life", Seth said.

"And I thank you for that. You are my best friend, Seth, but I already lost one, I don't want to lose another", Roman said.

Seth was going to fight him on this.

"Please. That is an order", Roman said.

Seth swallowed, but nodded.

"Be careful", Seth said.

Roman nodded. He watched as Seth took the remaining Fairies, the female, and children wolves to the underground bunkers. No one but them knew where they were. Roman joined Alpha AJ.

"Ready?", he asked.

"No, but I have no other choice", Roman said.

AJ nodded. Before they could lead everyone towards the beaches, they froze.

"She's here", Roman said.


	20. Chapter 20-Expected Less

Roman watched as the small group that came with Nova stood their ground. Unafraid. He half thought the Witches would have joined her. Nova laughed.

"They were cowards. Ran off to the human world. Once I'm done here, I moving onto there. There are a few people I need to take care of", Nova said.

"You won't get that far", Roman said.

Nova smiled.

"And who is going to stop me? You?", she asked laughing.

He let the Hellhound out. Her smile fell.

"He won't hurt me. He loves me", she said.

The Hellhound smirked.

"I do my love, but you need to be put down and only I can do that", he replied.

"You could try", she replied.

She sent a nod to one of the Hellhounds. They threw the heads of the females they took. Alpha AJ roared at seeing his mate's head, along with the Beta, and Gamma.

"No, don't", Roman shouted, but it was too late.

Alpha AJ and his pack attacked Nova. She smirked. The Hellhounds shifted and attacked the Wolves, tearing apart each one.

" **Leave me the Alpha",** she told them.

She kept her eyes on Roman. What was left of Reigns pack, backed away a bit. They watched as the Hellhounds easily ripped through Styles pack. The Valkyrie gripped their swords and spears. Roman watched as the Hellhounds surrounded AJ. He was cut up and bloody. He faced Nova.

"You send your abominations to do your dirty work", AJ spat.

The Hellhounds snapped their jaws at him.

"She is no Queen. She's a crazy, power hungry bitch", AJ yelled.

Roman suppressed the growl he wanted to let out. The Hellhounds once again snapped their jaws at him, closing the circle they had him in.

"She freed you right? So then why are you still taking her orders?", AJ asked, looking around at the Hellhounds that were getting closer to him.

One Hellhound shifted. His body covered in blood.

"That's why we do this. She freed us, we owe her. Once we are done here, she's letting us go", Apollo said.

Finn stepped in front of Roman.

"Apollo", Finn said.

Apollo turned to face his once master.

"Don't do this", Finn said.

"I don't take orders from you anymore", he replied.

Apollo looked at Nova.

"He's all yours", he said to her.

Sasha stepped forward.

"You so much as touch him and I will have your head", Sasha warned.

Nova laughed. She lifted her hand, AJ was gasping for air. Sasha tried to move, but couldn't.

"His death is on your hands. I was going to let him go, but, you ruined it", she said.

She looked at AJ.

"Kill her", she said.

AJ suddenly stopped and faced Sasha. His eyes glowing.

"AJ", Sasha said.

Nova looked at the mermaids. They started singing, hypnotizing some of the men who hadn't found their females yet. Roman and other pack members tried to wake them, but it was useless. AJ jumped at Sasha, dodging her sword. The other Valkyrie joined in to protect Sasha.

Finally one of them pushed a spear into his back, killing him instantly. The Hellhounds attacked Reigns pack and the Valkyrie. The mermaids followed. The Angels came down and started striking the mermaids down, till Aleister came out and tore them apart.

Roman followed Nova as she watched with a smile. Becky beside her.

"Becky", Finn called.

Becky looked at him.

"Why?", he asked.

"She is still in there, I just need to find a way to free her", Becky said to him.

He shook his head no. His hands were glowing black.

"I was going to let Roman do it, but he doesn't have the strength", he said.

"No", Becky said to him, tears in her eyes.

"I promised his mother that I would protect him. That is what I'm doing now", Finn said, lifting his arm and hitting Nova in the back.

She flew a bit away, landing and rolling. Becky screamed and he bent forward, covering his ears. Carmella attacked Becky, biting her on her arm. Becky stopped and kicked Carmella on her side, making the wolf cry out.

Finn went to use his powers on Becky, but he couldn't. His hands landing back on his sides, before he was thrown back and into a rock. He groaned. Nova was going to kill him, but Becky stopped her.

"Please no", she said.

Nova looked her over.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't", she said.

"He's my mate", Becky said.

Nova huffed, but dropped her hands. Sasha ran at her and Nova grabbed her sword before twisting it and breaking it in half. Sasha turned and dropped her sword.

"Fight me without your powers", Sasha said.

"Whether I am dead or alive, he will never want you", Nova said, knowing that would hurt Sasha.

Sasha ran at her and Nova flipped her. Sasha swept Nova's leg, which surprised her when she sat up.

"He won't care if I kill you", Nova said.

"No, he won't care if I kill you", Sasha said.

Nova punched her and knocked her back a bit. Roman's noticed Asuka move slowly towards Nova. She was going to kill her while her back was turned.

"No", Roman roared.

Asuka turned to face him. He tried to get passed everyone fighting. Nova turned at the sound of Roman's voice. She looked in the direction of his eyes. Landing on Asuka, she turned to Nova.

"You think you can kill me", Nova said.

"That's not what I was going to do", Asuka said, backing away from her.

Sasha saw her moment and grabbed her spear, lunging it towards Nova. Nova turned and the spear stopped midair. Sasha gasped.

"I have had just about enough of you", she said.

Everyone stopped at feeling the ground move beneath them. The clouds gathered and thunder struck. Rain poured down hard.

"Nova", Roman called.

She took a step towards Sasha, grabbing the spear. Other Valkyrie tried to attack Nova, but she stabbed them or decapitated them. Sasha tried to crawl back, but her leg was cut open.

"You want what's mine, that is the only reason you are here. You will never have him", Nova said.

Sasha grimaced.

"After I am done with you, I am killing every single one of your kind. Wolf and Valkyrie", Nova vowed.

Asuka took her chance, calling every single power she has taken from not just Nova, but from everyone Nova has killed. Roman reached for Asuka, but was thrown back. Asuka went to throw knives at Nova, but Becky jumped in front of them. Nova turned to see Becky fall.

Her eyes went from her cousin to Asuka.

"You tried to kill me", Nova said, stepping towards Asuka.

At feeling the power struggle, everyone stopped fighting. Nova bent down and lifted Becky. Becky was still alive, but no one knew for how long. Nova looked at Asuka. Her eyes glowing brighter than Roman had ever seen.

"What have you done?", Roman mumbled to Asuka.

Everyone started stepping away.

"I like the chase. Run", Nova said to Asuka.

Asuka quickly disappeared. Finn went over to Nova and Becky. Nova snapped at him.

"Don't touch her", she warned.

"She's my mate", Finn said.

"I don't care. Get away from us", Nova said.

Becky took Nova's hand. Nova looked down at her.

"You can't leave me. You are all I have left", the Phoenix said to Becky.

"Look at me, you need to let her out. Revenge is not the answer. Free her", Becky said.

The Phoenix shook her head no.

"She betrayed me, her head is mine", she said.

She handed Becky to Finn and stood. Blood covering her clothes. Nova looked at Sasha and lifted her hand. She moved it a bit and Sasha's neck snapped. She looked at everyone.

"We are done here", she said, before everyone who came with Roman fell.

Bodies twisted and unmoving. Roman looked around. The leftover Mermaids and Hellhounds stood behind her.

"You killed everyone", he said.

"Expected less from me", she said, looking at the bodies.

He looked at her. His eyes turning black.

"Enough is enough", he said.

Her eyes changed back to her dark brown ones, the ones Roman knew best. The ones he loved. Nova fell to her knees and hands. Blood dripping from her nose fast. Her arms were struggling to keep her up. She felt tired and so weak.

"Where am I?", she asked.

She coughed and looked up.

"Nova?", Roman asked.

He walked over to her. He wanted to bend down and check on her, but apart of him was telling him to kill her now. She was weak, vulnerable.

"I don't know what's going on", Nova said.

Finn looked at Roman.

"What are you waiting for?", Finn asked.

Roman clenched and unclenched his hands. Finn could see his struggle. Finn gently set down Becky and stood. He used his powers. Roman stood in front of Nova.

"Don't touch her", he warned.

Finn met his eyes.

"There is no where you can take her. Everyone will be hunting for her", Finn said.

"I know", Roman said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Finn knew Roman's struggle. If someone told him he had to kill Becky, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. Roman looked at Nova. She sat back and looked up at him.

"Did I do all that?", she asked, her bottom lip trembled.

Roman nodded and bent down to her level.

"Do you have to kill me now?", Nova asked.

He let his head drop before nodding. She lifted her shaky hand and touched his cheek. He sighed. Meeting her eyes.

"I love you", he said.

She wiped his tear.

"I haven't known you that long, but I know I love you too", she said softly.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Do it", she said.

She watched his eyes change colors. Feeling his fingers heat up where they touched her skin.

"Forgive me", his Hellhound whispered.

Before she could answer, she screamed and curled up. She was gasping for air.

"What's happening?", Roman asked.

"The Phoenix, she's coming back out. Do it now Roman", Finn said.

Roman grabbed Nova by the throat, he squeezed before Nova's hand gripped his wrist and he heard a pop. He screamed, she moved away from him. He took a hold of his wrist, she had popped it out.

"I don't know how she did it, but it won't happen again.", she said, before disappearing.

Roman's shoulders slumped. He knew he messed up. He had his chance and didn't take it.

"If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have been able to do it either", Finn said.

Roman looked over at him. Finn shut Becky's eyes.

"I'm sorry", Roman said softly.


	21. Chapter 21-He's Gone

Roman or more the Hellhound couldn't take the silence on his territory. Its been three months since he had seen Nova. From time to time Finn felt her power surge, but just as quickly as it came, it left. He got word from Seth that everyone was struggling to live underground.

"What is she doing?", Roman asked.

"Looking for Asuka", Finn said.

Roman ran his fingers over his beard.

"Is there anyway to call her? I have looked in every book and I can't seem to find any way", Roman said, throwing another book against the wall.

Finn set his plate down.

"Eat", he said.

Roman sighed and ate. Finn sat down on the table across from him.

"When is Roman going to come back out?", Finn asked.

"He's not. He doesn't want to, before you go accusing me of keeping him locked away", the Hellhound answered.

Finn nodded.

"I can find Shinsuke, he might know of a way to summon Asuka", Finn said.

Roman nodded and wiped his mouth.

"We summon Asuka, The Phoenix will come to us", Roman said.

"But you won't be able to get near The Phoenix. Look what happened last time, she dislocated your wrist in a second flat", Finn said.

Roman rested his arms on the table.

"I've been reading about how mates can share powers. Can I do that with Nova without being mated to her?", Roman asked.

Finn thought about it.

"That just might work", Finn said.

"Well, we have too believe it will. Its our only shot", Roman said.

Finn nodded and stood.

"I'll find Shinsuke. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner your pack can come back", Finn said.

Roman nodded. Finn left.

* * *

 _Roman opened his eyes and was back at Nova's childhood home. He looked around, he hadn't told Finn or his Hellhound that he had been visiting Nova for the past three months. The Phoenix never telling Nova where they were._

" _Your back", he turned to see Nova._

 _He smiled and cupped her face. Every time he saw her, she looked weaker._

" _How are you feeling today?", he asked._

" _Still tired", she said softly._

" _We still haven't been able to find her", Roman said._

" _I wish I could be more help", she said._

 _She sat down and he followed. Roman kissed her hands._

" _I know what you have to do, you and I have talked about it a lot.", she said._

 _He stood and moved away from her._

" _Roman, I'm tired. If you do kill her, I will die too. I don't think I'm strong enough to make it once I'm out", Nova said._

" _I don't want to live without you", he said._

" _But we can't live on the run forever. Eventually someone will catch up to us", she said._

 _He had spoken to her about how they could just get rid of the Phoenix and they could run away together. That he would protect her from Humans and their kind. It sounded like a good story, a wonderful one, but she knew her Phoenix had done too much damage to Agartha to come back from it._

" _When you find her, you touch her. I will feel it and I will push my way out. I'm strong enough to do it once more. That will be your opening. You kill me, Roman. Don't hesitate", she said._

 _He shook his head no and cried. She didn't like seeing him this way._

" _You have to promise me you'll do it", she said, she couldn't cry because that would only hurt him more._

 _She wiped his tears._

" _Promise me", she said stern._

 _He nodded._

" _No what, Roman?", she asked._

 _He swallowed._

" _No hesitating", he said._

 _She nodded and leaned in, kissing him gently._

* * *

Finn got to Shinsuke, he smirked.

"I knew you were coming for me", Shinsuke said.

Finn looked around. Shinsuke raised a brow.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Is someone here with you?", Finn asked.

"Someone was here, but no more", Shinsuke said.

Finn nodded and shook his head.

"I need a way to summon your sister", Finn said.

Shinsuke nodded and turned, he went through his shelves before finding a vial and a knife. Finn watched him carefully. He held his palm out and cut a deep line down it. Blood started to pour and he filled the small vial. He set it down and covered his cut. He placed a top on the vial and handed it to Finn.

"Pour this into your summoning spell, it should attract her. She wants my head too", Shinsuke said with a smile.

Finn nodded and looked at the vial.

"I hope you get her", Shinsuke said.

* * *

Once Finn came back, he handed the vial to the Hellhound.

"How does it work?", Roman asked.

"I can make it for you, I mean there are no more witches here to help", Finn said.

Roman chuckled. Finn was surprised by that.

"I almost started thinking you forgot how to laugh", Finn teased.

Roman smiled.

"We only get one shot at this, so lets make it count", Finn said.

Roman nodded. He watched as Finn gathered everything into a bowl. Smoke started rising and Finn held his hand out. Roman handed him Shinsuke's blood. Finn poured it all in and the smoke turned red. They walked outside and set the bowl down in the middle.

"Did you place the symbols to hold Asuka there?", Finn asked.

Roman nodded. The Druids had a spell that worked to freeze someone in there spot as soon as they stepped on it. They didn't know if it would hold Asuka, but they were going to try.

"Once this is over with, Roman needs to come back out", Finn said to the Hellhound.

Roman nodded, but he knew Roman wasn't going to come back out. He didn't want to. Finn could feel the heat beside him. He rolled his shoulders back before stepping away.

"Too hot", he said to Roman.

The Hellhound huffed before rolling his eyes. Asuka appeared and looked around before her eyes landed on the bowl. She tried to step away, but was frozen in her spot. Finn and Roman came out. She glared at them.

"Did my brother teach you that trick?", she asked.

She shrugged.

"Don't answer that, I know he did", she said.

"Actually, it was the Druids", Roman said.

Asuka looked around.

"She's not here, yet", Finn said with a smirk.

"Let me go and I can help you. Together we can kill her and we will both be free", Asuka said.

Roman chuckled.

"No thanks", he said.

Asuka swallowed. She knew that as soon as The Phoenix felt her power, she would come for her. She kept trying to break the spell. Suddenly the ground shook, her fear taking over. Roman smirked.

"She's pissed", he said to Asuka.

Finn and Roman stepped back.

"Once Nova is here, you'll be able to control her powers", Finn whispered to him.

Roman nodded. Hearing growling, two Hellhounds popped out. Followed by Nova. She was too skinny, purple under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hair thin. This wasn't the girl he knew. The Phoenix was draining her and fast. Nova looked at Roman and Finn before looking at Asuka.

"It's a gift", Finn said, gesturing towards Asuka.

Nova raised a brow.

"Or you knew the only way to get me here was to give me her", Nova said, pointing at Asuka.

Roman nodded.

"No getting passed you Hummingbird", he said.

Nova nodded.

"This has been a long time coming. So, I am guessing you are ready to kill me. Will you be able to do it this time? Can you kill me, Roman?", Nova asked.

"Yes", he replied.

She nodded. The Hellhounds snapped at him.

" **If she can control them, so can you",** Finn mindlinked.

"I'll get to you in a second, let me handle her first", she said.

She turned her attention to Asuka. Roman looked at the Hellhounds.

" **Go back to the underworld, now",** he mindlinked them.

They growled at him. Their bodies shaking from the command.

"You can do it, focus", Finn whispered to him.

Roman felt this gentle caress over his body. He could feel the power. He looked at the Hellhounds again.

" **Go back to the underworld. Now",** he shouted.

The Hellhounds whined, but did as they were told. He felt exhausted after that, now he knew how Nova felt. It was only for a second that he was using it. Nova was too focused on Asuka to notice her Hellhounds left her side.

"You killed my cousin, my blood, my friend", Nova said.

The wind blew hard.

"It was an accident", Asuka said.

"So is this", Nova said.

She lifted Asuka into the air and tore her apart. Blood rained down on them. She turned to look at Roman. She noticed the Hellhounds were no longer there.

"They left my love", Roman said.

He stepped closer to her. She took a step back.

"What's the matter? You don't want to be close to me?", he asked.

"Lets just get this over with", she said.

She used her powers to throw him against a tree. He stood and took a deep breath.

"Fight me", she yelled.

He shook his head no.

"Why not?", she asked.

"I want to be close to you once more. One more kiss", he said, he pulled his hand and looked down at it.

Blood was covering it and he checked his side. He was healing. He closed the space between them.

"You can't have her", the Phoenix said.

"Just a kiss", he whispered.

He knew the pull would be strong enough to convince her to let him. He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. He placed his lips against hers. Pulling away, she opened her eyes, they were dark brown.

"It worked", she said softly.

He could tell she was really weak.

"Don't hesitate", she whispered.

The Hellhound nodded, he wrapped his hands around her throat. Nova was trying to gasp for air.

"Forgive me", he whispered.

Again she broke his wrist, he shook it out and ran at her. Tackling her down. He tapped into her powers. Plunging his hand into her chest and squeezing her heart. It stopped beating and he pulled it out of her chest. She fell to the floor. Finn walked over and her body turned to ash. Roman fell to his knees and roared. Finn collected the ashes.

"She's not dead completely. Roman, are you listening to me?", Finn asked.

Roman had stopped crying. He lifted his head. His eyes were pure black.

"He's gone. He doesn't want to feel anything", the Hellhound said.

He stood and shifted into his wolf.

"Roman, don't do this. Your pack needs you", Finn tried.

The Hellhound backed away, his eyes on where his mate was. He took off into the woods.

"Roman", Finn shouted.

 **A/N: So the part where Finn goes to Shinsuke and feels that someone was there before him, it was ? Head over to Debwood-1999 and read "Sacrifices". It explains it there. Once More chapter here.**


	22. Chapter 22-Shadow Lady

Nova woke up, gasping for air. She was covered in sweat and her body felt like it was on fire. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold water. She sat under it and let it cool her body down. Roman ran in and bent down beside her. He reached for her, but pulled his hand back. Her skin burned the tips of his fingers. He never got burned. It must have been really bad.

"What happened?", he asked his wife.

"I don't know. I, I dreamt something, I just, I don't know", she said, trying to catch her breath.

Roman reached over to her again. Her body was cooling down now. He brushed his wife's hair back.

"I did something really bad Roman", she whispered.

He was confused. She hadn't left his side at all this past week. How could she have possibly done something.

"I don't know what I did or how I know, I just do. I can feel it in my soul", she whispered.

She started crying.

"I hurt someone", she cried.

He got in the shower with her, not carrying how cold it was. Holding her between his legs.

"No. I know you Nova, you would never hurt anyone. I would know if you did my love. We are connected", he said, trying to sooth her emotions down.

"What's wrong with me? I haven't felt like this in a long time", she said softly against his chest.

He continued to rub her back. Kissing the stop of her head.

"Maybe it was your Banshee, a vision", Roman said.

"But Becky would have seen it, my family", she said.

"We can talk to them in the morning. Right now, you need sleep and I need to calm my wolf down. He's on edge with your panic", he said.

She nodded. He turned off the water and she stood. He lifted her off her feet and she giggled.

"I can walk you know", she said.

"I like carrying you", he said.

He set her down and grabbed a change of clothes for the both of them. They changed, he leaned into her and sniffed her.

"I would love more than anything to give you what you are sniffing for, but I am so tired right now", she said, placing her hands against his cheeks.

He kissed her gently.

"Would never force you", he replied.

She brushed her nose against his. They laid down and he spooned her. Holding her close to him. They hadn't even been asleep a few minutes when they heard Mia scream. Roman shot out of bed so fast, Nova almost missed it.

"Check on the twins", he said to her.

She did, running to their room. They were up and looking around. Mia's scream had woken them. She left them in their cribs, making her way to her daughter. Mia was holding onto Roman tight.

"What's wrong my baby?", Roman asked.

He gently touched her cheek. Nova walked in and climbed into bed with her daughter. Mia released her dad and held onto her mom.

"There was a shadow in my room", Mia whispered.

Roman growled. Mia pointed to the corner by the window.

" **Dean, Seth, I need you",** Roman mindlinked.

Nova was rocking her daughter and whispering that she was ok.

" **I'm taking Dean and Seth to do rounds. I'll get Paige to do a cleansing",** Roman mindlinked Nova.

She nodded. Her husband left. Dean and Seth had just gotten to his front door.

"What happened? Is Mia ok? The twins?", Dean asked.

They knew Nova could take care of herself.

"She said there was something in her room. A Shadow", Roman said.

"You think someone is using magic?", Seth asked.

"I hope for their lives, they aren't", Roman said, his eyes flashing.

Once Mia was calmed down. Nova brushed her fingers through her daughter's soft black brown curls. Her little eyes would flutter and she yawned. Nova loved watching them sleep. Mia turned to look at her, cuddling up close to her.

"Mommy", Mia said.

Nova hummed.

"You are going to be ok. The shadow lady told me so", Mia said.

Nova stopped and sat up.

"What?", she asked her daughter.

" **Roman, I need you",** Nova mindlinked him.

She felt his panic. Mia sat up and looked so sleepy.

"Mia, why did you say that?", Nova asked.

"Because the shadow lady told me not to worry. She said you were going to be ok and that no one was going to hurt you", Mia said.

Hearing paws against wood floors, she knew Roman was inside. He came around the corner in human form. He finished fixing his shorts. He was breathing heavy. Grass and leaves in his hair. He sniffed Nova.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Where are you hurt? Is it the twins?", he asked quickly, before sniffing Mia as well.

He was checking for any damage.

"Mia, tell daddy what you told me", Nova said.

His daughter looked at him, she wiped her eye.

"The shadow lady told me mommy was going to be ok. That no one was going to hurt her anymore.", Mia repeated.

Roman cupped his little girl's face in his hands.

"The Shadow told you that? Did she say a name?", Roman asked.

Mia nodded and then shook her head no.

"I'm sleepy daddy, can I go back to bed?", his little girl asked.

"No not yet. Mia, what did this woman look like? Have you seen her before?", Roman asked.

Mia shook her head no.

"Daddy, I'm tired", Mia whined and wiped her eyes again.

"Mia, listen to me. If you heard her voice again, would you be able to tell it was the shadow lady?", Roman asked frantic to know who this person was.

"Mommy", Mia said, looking at Nova.

"Mia, answer me", Roman growled.

"Roman, enough. You're scaring her", Nova said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked from his wife to his daughter. Seeing the look on her face. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry my baby, I didn't mean to scare you", he said gently.

He kissed her forehead. She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Can I go to bed now?", Mia asked.

Roman smiled and nodded. Nova kissed the side of her daughter's head.

"Goodnight my love bug", Nova whispered to her.

She tucked her daughter in. Nova took Roman's hand and they walked out of their daughter's room.

"I had AJ set a spell to keep anything and everything out of this home. No one is coming in on my watch", Roman said.

Nova sat him down and rubbed his shoulders.

"You think that what she said and my dream, are the same thing?", Nova asked.

"Lets not think about that right now. If this shadow thing told Mia you were going to be ok, then lets leave it at that. Don't question it", Roman said.

"What's with the sudden attitude change? A few seconds ago you were pressing our child", she said.

He turned and laid her back, moving between her legs.

"If she wanted to hurt Mia, she would have. She said you were going to be ok and that no one was going to hurt you. I don't want to worry about anything", Roman said.

"I would like to know who was in our daughter's room. Don't you?", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Ok, we focus on that", Roman said.

Nova nodded. He kissed her.

"I love you so much, my Hummingbird", he whispered.

She smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you more", she replied.

 **A/N:** _Want more Into The Woods, check out Sacrifices by Debwood-1999. It follows Bray._


	23. Chapter 23-Thank You!

Thank you so much for reading this fourth part to the Into The Woods Series. I loved writing this story because it was so different from my other ones. So who knows, I might come back to this one. You want to know how Bray turned out the way he did? Check out Debwood-1999 continuation of this story. " **Sacrifices** ". Thank you so much for the Favorites/Follows.

Thanks Debwood-1999 for the back and forth on ideas.

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Thank you for reviewing: lourdes1694, ambrose-kohli-girl,** Ana, Debwood-1999, IcePrincess1987, Kaidence, Wrestlechic1, sodapop25, Martha, Guest (All)

 **Still On Going:**

 **Wild** -Roman & Quinn

 **Enemy Of My Enemy** -Roman & Max

 **Breathe** -Dean & Isabelle

 **You Are The Reason (Rewrite/Changes)**


End file.
